WX-78 quotes
This page lists all of WX-78's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. WX-78 Tools Base Game * Axe- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" * Shovel- "IT HAS MANY USES" * Pickaxe- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" * Gold Tools- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" * Razor- "EXFOLIATE!" * Hammer- "DECONSTRUCTION" * Pitchfork- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" * Feather Pencil- "WHY IS THE FEATHER SO APPEALING? EXPLAIN NOW, FLESHLINGS" * Brush- "HAIR IS AN EXTRANEOUS ADDON" * Saddle- "SELF ESTEEM RISING" * War Saddle- "DOMINATE ALL CREATURES" * Glossamer Saddle- "DOZENS OF CREATURES WERE MAIMED FOR THIS. HAHA" * Saddlehorn- "HAHA, IT SHALL BE NAKED" * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "FLESHLINGS RUB THEIR FILTHY TONGUE-STUMPS ON IT" Shipwrecked * Machete- "LONG BLADE FOR HACKING" * Luxury Machete- "OSTENTATIOUS HACKING DEVICE" Hamlet * Shears- "I WILL DEFEAT SOME VEGETATION WITH THIS!" Don't Starve Together * Luxury Axe- "GOLD AXE IS *MORE* DURABLE?" * Shovel- "IT HAS MANY USES. DIGGING, MOSTLY" * Regal Shovel- "GOLD SHOVEL IS *MORE* DURABLE?" * Opulent Pickaxe- "GOLD PICK IS *MORE* DURABLE?" * Lucy the Axe- "GET IT AWAY" Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT" * Campfire (high)- "WARNING... FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" * Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" * Torch- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE" * Miner Hat- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION" * Pumpkin Lantern- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" * Lantern- "LIGHT THE WAY, FRIEND" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire (upon being built)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" * Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built)- "COLD AND LIGHT" * Endothermic Fire (high)- "WARNING... FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING... FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "INVERTED FIRE. STRANGE." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "THIS ENDOTHERMIC FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL LOW" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" * Endothermic Fire (out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" * Moggles- "DIGGER HAS CURIOUS SIGHT" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "PROTECTION FOR FIRES FROM ENVIRONMENTAL HAZARDS" * Bottle Lantern- "LIGHT-PRODUCING LIFE HARNESSED" * Boat Torch- "MARINE ILLUMINATION" * Boat Lantern- "SEE THE SEA AT NIGHT" * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A FLAWLESS STRUCTURE" * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "MAXIMUM FIREPIT EFFICIENCY ACHIEVED" * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVELS LOW" * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVELS CRITICAL" * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" * Tar Lamp- "WHAT A PATHETIC LIGHT" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "NEITHER OF US BELONG OUT HERE" * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "OPTIMAL FIRE OUTPUT" * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "AVERAGE FLAME HEIGHT" * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "SUBPAR FIRE OUTPUT" * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "FIRE POWER: INSUFFICIENT" * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "NO SURPRISE. WE ARE AT SEA" Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "PORTABLE ILLUMINATION UNIT" * Cowl- "I WEAR THIS SKULL AS PART OF MY VICTORY!!" Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "IT IS BINARY. ON OR OFF" * Mushlight (on)- "THE ORGANIC IS SWITCHED ON" * Mushlight (burnt)- "PERMANENTLY OFF" * Glowcap (off)- "A LIGHT-UP ORGANIC? COMPLETELY ABSURD" * Glowcap (on)- "IT HAS SHOWN ME THE LIGHT." * Glowcap (burnt)- "CRISPY SHROOM" * Willow's Lighter- "MY BRETHREN." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE" * Piggyback- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE V2.0" * Bird Trap- "STUPID BIRDS. HA." * Bug Net- "HARVEST INSECTS" * Fishing Rod- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER" * Straw Roll- "SLEEP( 1000 )" * Fur Roll- "COMFORT IS AN ILLUSION" * Tent- "I CAN REBOOT IN THERE" * Trap- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" * Honey Poultice- "TEMPORARY MAINTENANCE DEVICE." * Healing Salve- "KILL MICROLIFE TO SAVE MACROLIFE" * Umbrella- "THIS WILL KEEP ME RUST-FREE." * Compass- ** N- "NORTH" ** S- "SOUTH" ** E- "EAST" ** W- "WEST" ** NE- "NORTHEAST" ** SE- "SOUTHEAST" ** NW- "NORTHWEST" ** SW- "SOUTHWEST" * Compass (generic)- "A DEVICE THAT SHOWS WHERE I AM GOING" * Bundling Wrap- "FOR WRAPPING THINGS IN BUNDLES" * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "ERROR: NO THINGS TO WRAP" * Bundled Supplies- "EXTERNAL STORAGE DEVICE" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "INTERIOR THERMALS STABLE" * Luxury Fan- "EXCELLENT COOLING SYSTEM" * Siesta Lean-to- "I CAN HIBERNATE MY SESSION IN THERE" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep and in cave)- "ERROR... SIESTA MODE UNAVAILABLE AT NIGHT", * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "WARNING... THREAT DETECTED. CANNOT INITIATE SIESTA MODE." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "CANNOT SIESTA ON AN EMPTY NUTRIENT PROCESSOR" * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "UNSATISFACTORY CONDITIONS FOR REBOOT" * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "UNSATISFACTORY CONDITIONS FOR HIBERNATE MODE" * Thermal Stone- "A DECEPTIVELY SIMPLE DEVICE" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "TEMPERATURE AT MINIMUM" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "TEMPERATURE SLIGHTLY BELOW NORMAL" * Thermal Stone (warm)- "MINOR THERMAL ACTIVITY DETECTED" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "TEMPERATURE AT MAXIMUM" * Pretty Parasol- "MODERATE-STRENGTH PROTECTIVE SCREEN" Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "INTERIM CARGO DEVICE" * Booty Bag- "PIRATES MUST HAVE STRONG CORE CONSTRUCTION" * Sea Sack- "LOCKS IN FRESHNESS" * Tropical Fan- "DEFIES CONSERVATION OF ENERGY" * Silly Monkey Ball- "SOURCE OF OBJECTIONABLE MONKEY MIRTH" * Tropical Parasol- "PALMY MODERATE STRENGTH PROTECTIVE SCREEN" * Anti Venom- "ERADICATES CONTAGIONS FROM MAIN SYSTEM FUNCTIONS" * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "THATCH ROOF PROTECTION ACQUIRED" Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "ANTIVIRUS PROGRAM" * Bird Whistle- "FOR INTERFACING WITH FLYING FLESHLINGS" Don't Starve Together * Bug Net- "DEBUGGING IMPLEMENT" * Trap- "EXPERTLY WOVEN PLANT BITS" * Compass (generic)- "UNABLE TO OBTAIN BEARINGS" * Telltale Heart- "IT UNDOES MEATLING DESTRUCTION" * Booster Shot- "I HAVE MIXED FEELINGS ABOUT THIS" * Waterballoon- "KEEP THAT AWAY FROM MY CIRCUITS!" * Whirly Fan- "DEFIES CONSERVATION OF ENERGY" * Bernie (held and inactive)- "IT'S SO CUDDLY!" * Bernie (active)- "HANG IN THERE, BEAR!" * BERNIE!- "IT FIGHTS FOR MY MINION, AND THEREFORE FOR ME" * Bernie (broken)- "HE HAS DIED." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED" * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE" * Crock Pot (finished)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" * Bee Box- "WORK HARDER, BEES" * Bee Box (no honey)- "NO HONEY DETECTED" * Bee Box (some honey)- "HONEY LEVELS ARE LOW" * Bee Box (full of honey)- "HONEY LEVELS ARE HIGH" * Farm- "IT IS NOT CURRENTLY ACTIVE" * Farm (growing)- "LIFE IS INEFFICIENT" * Farm (finished)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" * Farm (needs fertilizer)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED" * Ice Box- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER" * Drying Rack- "I SHOULD HANG EXPIRED MEATSACKS HERE" * Drying Rack (drying)- "MEATSACKS TAKE TIME TO DRY" * Drying Rack (finished)- "I HAVE NEW PROTEINS" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "POT MALFUNCTIONING" * Bee Box (burnt)- "ACTIVITY LEVELS AT ZERO" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "PERMANENTLY DEACTIVATED" * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "MEATSACKS WILL NOT DRY IN RAIN" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "MEATSACK MASS IS TOO HIGH FOR BRITTLE RACK" * Bucket-o-poop- "BUCKET OF ANIMAL WASTE" Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "PROTEIN ATTRACTION AND GROWTH SYSTEM" * Mussel Bed- "THEY LIVE IN THE WATER AND ARE HORRIBLE" * Fish Farm (empty)- "COMPLETELY LIFELESS. GOOD" * Fish Farm (growing)- "I THREW EGGS IN IT." * Fish Farm (one fish)- "HELLO FLESHLING. WELCOME TO MY TRAP" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "HORRIFYING. THEY ARE UNAFFECTED BY THE WATER" * Fish Farm (three fish)- "HOW DO THEY NOT SHORT CIRCUIT" * Fish Farm (four fish)- "I HAVE MANY PRISONERS NOW" Hamlet * Sprinkler- "AN ENEMY BARRAGE!" Don't Starve Together * Crock Pot (empty)- "TO REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" * Drying Rack- "I COULD HANG EXPIRED MEATSACKS HERE" * Drying Rack (finished)- "PROTEIN DEHYDRATION COMPLETE" * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "IT IS FREE FROM ORGANIC GROWTHS" * Mushroom Planter (some)- "IT IS STARTING TO GROW THINGS" * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "LOTS OF FILTHY GROWTHS" * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "TOO MANY GROWTHS. STOP" * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "LOG ERROR" * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "THAT'S WHAT IT GETS FOR BEING FLAMMABLE" * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "INFERIOR PLANT. MY CIRCUITS FUNCTION BETTER WHEN COLD" Science Base Game * Science Machine- "MOTHER?" * Alchemy Engine and Thermal Measurer- "HELLO, FRIEND" * Rainometer- "WELCOME, BROTHER" * Lightning Rod- "SURGE PROTECTION" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "BACKUP POWER" * Gunpowder- "PUTS THE POW IN POWDER" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "MOTHER, NO!" * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "GOODBYE, FRIEND" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "FAREWELL, FRIEND." * Rainometer (burnt)- "YOU ARE MISSED, BROTHER." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "QUIET FRIEND" * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "FRIEND IS WHIRRING" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "FRIEND NEEDS FOOD BADLY" * Electrical Doodad- "GREETINGS, SISTER" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "NO KIN OF MINE WOULD STAND IN THAT HIDEOUS MOISTURE" * Ice Maker 3000- "CHILL OUT, BRO" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "MACHINE IS OPERATING AT OPTIMAL LEVEL" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "MACHINE IS OPERATING SATISFACTORILY" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "FUEL IS REQUIRED FOR FURTHER PRODUCTION" * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "MACHINE IS RUNNING ON EMPTY" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "FUEL IS DEPLETED" * Quacken Drill- "THE OCEAN FLOOR WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME" Hamlet * Smelter- "HELLO, FRIEND" * Oscillating Fan- "COOLING FAN." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "DIRECTIONAL INFORMATION TRANSMITTER FOR FLESH SIDEKICKS" * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "BAKING MAPS" * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "MAPS BAKED" * Potter's Wheel- "STONE IS SLIGHTLY LESS INFERIOR THAN FLESH" * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "DESTRUCTION IS ITS OWN ART" * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "MATERIAL TOO INFERIOR TO SCULPT" * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "POTENTIAL INCALCULABLE: SHUTTING DOWN" * Potter's Wheel (material already placed)- "ERROR: MATERIALS ALREADY SELECTED" * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "IT COULD BE... WORSE" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already available)- "ERROR: DUPLICATE RECIPE DETECTED" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I AM GOOD AT REPEATING TASKS" Fight Base Game * Spear- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" * Ham Bat- "TASTE IRONY AND DIE, FLESHLINGS." * Boomerang- "REUSABLE PROJECTILE." * Boomerang (hit self)- "ERROR, CATCH FAILED" * Blow Dart- "ACCELERATES SHARP OBJECTS TO DANGEROUS SPEEDS" * Sleep Dart- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE" * Fire Dart- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION" * Football Helmet- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT" * Grass Suit- "THIS WILL ADD EXTRA PROTECTION TO MY METAL CASING." * Log Suit- "UPGRADED ARMOR" * Marble Suit- "EXTRA HEAVY DUTY CASING." * Bee Mine- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE" * Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNCTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "SCALES FUNCTION SIMILAR TO MINIATURE FLAMETHROWERS" * Morning Star- "WEAPON OF CHOICE" * Weather Pain- "TREACHEROUSLY POWERFUL GUSTS" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "TOXIN DELIVERY SYSTEM" * Poison Dart- "PROJECTILE-BASED COMMUNICABLE DISEASE DELIVERY SYSTEM" * Coconade- "IMPROVISED EXPLOSIVE NUT" * Coconade (lit)- "NUT EXPLOSION IMMINENT" * Spear Gun (empty and all spears)- "SPEAR EFFICIENCY INCREASED" * Cutlass Supreme- "IT'S AN IMPLEMENT OF DEATH, CONSTRUCTED OUT OF OTHER DEATH" * Horned Helmet- "MAMMALIAN-DERIVED HELMET" * Seashell Suit- "PROTECTIVE MEASURE FOR METAL HOUSING" * Limestone Suit- "EXTRA HEAVY DUTY CASING" * Cactus Armor- "SENDING CACTUS FRIEND REQUEST..." Hamlet * Halberd- "AN EVIL KILLING IMPLEMENT" * Cork Bat- "PORTABLE BLUDGEONING ACCESSORY" * Weevole Mantle- "BIOLOGICAL COMPUTER CASING" * Mant Mask- "DECORATION MODULE ACQUIRED" * Mant Suit- "INEFFICIENT PROTECTIVE CASING" * Fancy Helmet- "SCALPED METAL HEAD" * Tin Suit- "ROBOT SKIN ARMOR" * Blunderbuss- "LETHAL UPGRADE ACQUIRED" Don't Starve Together * Grass Suit- "ADDS EXTRA PROTECTION TO METAL CASING." * Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNCTURE THE ENEMIES' FEET" * Battle Helm- "DUMB HAT" * Battle Spear- "A PRIMITIVE KINETIC WEAPON" * Electric Dart- "DEATH BY ROBO BREATH" * Tail o' Three Cats- "I WILL COMMAND THE MEATLINGS" * Napsack- "BAG OF SOFT RESET" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "I WILL IMPRISON THE FLESHLINGS" * Birdcage (occupied)- "NOW I HAVE YOU" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "WAKE UP, FLESHLING" * Pig House- "THE FURNITURE IS ALL PIG-SHAPED" * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "OCCUPIED" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "THE OCCUPANT MUST BE SLEEPING" * Rabbit Hutch- "THAT IS ONE LARGE CARROT" * Hay Wall (held)- "NOT VERY GOOD DEFENSES" * Hay Wall- "THAT SEEMS SUBOPTIMAL" * Wood Wall (held)- "WOODEN DEFENSES" * Wood Wall- "I AM SOMEWHAT REASSURED" * Stone Wall (held)- "STONE DEFENSES" * Stone Wall- "THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE" * Chest- "EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" * Sign- "YOU ARE HERE." * Potted Fern- "MAYBE THIS WILL HELP LURE VICTIMS TO MY BASE." * Mini Sign (held)- "WE MUST PLACE IT" * Mini Sign (empty)- "THERE IS NOTHING ON IT" * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "I REQUIRE SOMETHING REAL TO BASE THIS 'ART' ON" * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "THIS ART IS REPRESENTATIONAL" * Wood Fence (held)- "FENCE ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" * Wood Fence- "KEEPS IN FLESHLINGS" * Wood Gate (held)- "GATE ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" * Wood Gate- "KEEPS OUT FLESHLINGS" Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "EMPTY" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "THAT IS ONE LARGE ROASTED CARROT" * Hay Wall (burnt)- "EVEN LESS OPTIMAL" * Wood Wall (burnt)- "I AM NOW LESS REASSURED" * Chest (burnt)- "STORAGE SIZE REDUCED TO ZERO" * Scaled Chest- "CAN HANDLE EXTREMELY HIGH TEMPERATURES" * Sign (burnt)- "YOU ARE BURNT." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "IT WAS A JOY TO CONSTRUCT THIS IMPERMANENT CASTLE" * Sand Castle (sand)- "I AM A SAND ARCHITECT" * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "HOW WILD CAN THEY BE IF THEY LIVE IN A HOUSE?" * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "THE MAID TOOK THE YEAR OFF" * Limestone Wall (inventory and placed)- "ROUGH STONE DEFENSES" * Dragoon Den- "JERK LAIR." * Sandbag (held and placed)- "WATER ABSORPTION SYSTEM" * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "NEW TERRITORY ACQUIRED" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "LEAVING EQUATORIAL ZONE" * Buoy- "WILL NOT MATURE INTO A MUAN" * Sea Chest- "KEEPS STUFF AWAY FROM THE CRUMMY OCEAN" * Ballphin Palace- "ALLY STORAGE UNIT" * Sea Wall (held)- "SEA WALL MATERIAL" * Sea Wall- "DEFINITELY NOT A FIREWALL" Hamlet * Cork Barrel- "THREE PORT DESIGN" * Cork Barrel (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied)- "HA HA. THERE IS NO ESCAPE" * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "FLESHLINGS ARE SO PICKY." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "IT'S BROKEN." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "IT MUST BE OUT OF BATTERIES." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "INPUT REQUIRED." * Directional Sign (burnt)- "BURNTAWAY." * End Table (empty)- "WHY DID WE MAKE THIS" * End Table (flowers)- "MY UNDERLINGS LIKE IT DESPITE THE LACK OF FUNCTION" * End Table (new light source)- "MAXIMUM LIGHT OUTPUT" * End Table (old light source)- "WARNING: POWER LOW" * End Table (wilted)- "EVEN THE SIMPLEST ORGANICS DIE" * End Table (burnt)- "CARBONIZED TRASHBITS" * Friendly Scarecrow- "THIS STRAW ROBOT IS TERRIBLE" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "YES, BURN" * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED, FAKE ROBOT" * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "CAN THIS BUILD A MOONBASE?" * Moon Rock Wall- "WELCOME TO THE WX-78 MOONBASE" * Scaled Furnace- "DO YOUR WORST. I AM INCAPABLE OF SWEATING." * Wardrobe- "ROBOTS ARE NOT INTERESTED IN FASHION" * Wardrobe (burning)- "DEACTIVATION INITIATED" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "PERMANENTLY DEACTIVATED" * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT ISSUES TO ATTEND TO" * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "IT'S BURNING. OH WELL" * Wardrobe (unable to change, in use)- "OCCUPIED" * Potted Succulent- "MINIONS AGREE IT LOOKS BETTER IMPRISONED" Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "WOOD GROUND" * Carpeted Flooring- "CARPET GROUND" * Checkerboard Flooring- "MARBLE GROUND" * Cobblestones- "ROAD PIECE" * Fungal Turf- "GROUND PARTS" * Other Turfs- "THE GROUND" Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "GROUND PARTS" Shipwrecked * Jungle Turf- "TANGLY" * Other Turfs- "GROUND PARTS" Hamlet * Lawn and Cultivated Turf- "GROUND PARTS" * Flat Stone Turf- " * Stone Road Turf- " * Beard Hair Rug- " * Dense Turf- " * Rainforest Turf- " * Wild Plains Turf- " * Painted Sand Turf- " * Mossy Turf- " Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "CONDITION: INFLAMMABLE. WAIT. NOT FLAMMABLE?" Refine Base Game * Rope- "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS" * Boards- "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW" * Cut Stone- "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS" * Papyrus- "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" * Purple Gem- "IT IS STRANGE" * Nightmare Fuel- "DEBUGGING RESIDUE" * Beeswax- "THE BEES MADE IT" * Wax Paper- "ENVIABLY WATERPROOF" Shipwrecked * Cloth- "PLANT MATTER DERIVATION" * Limestone- "CORAL DERIVATIVE" * Empty Bottle- "GLASS LIQUID VESSEL" * Coral Nubbin- "ORGANIC LIFE HAS NOT YET TAKEN HOLD" Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "REQUIRES RESOURCES" Don't Starve Together * Cut Stone- "IMPROVED ROCKS" * Cratered Moonrock- "REQUIRES PLUGIN" * Marble Bean- "INFURIATINGLY ILLOGICAL" Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "WHO IS THAT?" * Prestihatitator- "WITH THIS EXTRA POWER I HAVE... MORE POWER!" * Shadow Manipulator- "PERHAPS IT IS TOO POWERFUL." * Pan Flute- "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" * Night Light- "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE" * Night Armor- "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS" * Dark Sword- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD" * One-man Band- "AN EXTERNAL SOUND MODULE UPGRADE." * Bat Bat- "AHHAHA! FREE POWER!" * Belt of Hunger- "FURRY INSULATION FOR MY WIRES." * Chilled Amulet- "THIS WILL MAKE A GREAT HEATSINK." * Nightmare Amulet- "I HAVE CREATED THE PERFECT AMULET." * Life Giving Amulet- "ANOMALY DETECTED" * Fire Staff- "THIS STAFF HAS BEEN OPTIMIZED FOR COMBUSTION." * Ice Staff- "ITS MOLECULES ARE BARELY MOVING" * Telelocator Staff- "I WILL CALL IT THE MINION_MOVER_3000." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "IT IS READY FOR USE." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "I MUST PROVIDE POWER TO MY CREATION." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "POWER ON" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "IT REQUIRES A BATTERY." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "MYSTERIOUS MAN IS DEAD" * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "I HAVE LOST MY ADDITIONAL POWER" * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "IT HAS LOST ITS POWER" * Old Bell- "BZZ BZZ BZZ" Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "WORD PRONUNCIATION PROGRAM REBOOTING..." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "MY SPEECH SYSTEM WAS LABORING TO PRONOUNCE ITS NAME ANYWAY" * Dripple Pipes- "DOWNLOADING SHEET MUSIC..." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- "PORCINE AVIATORS DO NOT COMPUTE" * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Pugalisk Wand- "A COOLING FAN OF DOOM" * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- "ENTRY PORT" * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- "EXIT PORT" * Living Artifact- "I HAVE ACQUIRED A WORTHY UPGRADE" * Root Trunk- "ACCESS TO ROOT DIRECTORY" * Vortex Cloak- "ERROR: I HAVE GAZED INTO THE ABYSS" Don't Starve Together * Meat Effigy- "MODELLED AFTER THE MEATBRAINED SCIENCE FLESHLING" * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "HE'S DEAD" * Pan Flute- "HARD RESET FOR FLESHLINGS" * Night Armor- "PROTECTED BY NOTHINGNESS" * Dark Sword- "HACK THE PLANET" * Nightmare Amulet- "THE PERFECT AMULET" * Ice Staff- "THIS IS MY COLD STICK" * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "IT REQUIRES POWER" * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "LOOKS DUMB" * Moon Dial (generic)- "THE MOON IS INORGANIC AND GOOD" * Moon Dial (new moon)- "THE MOON IS TAKING A BREAK FROM LOOKING AT ORGANICS" * Moon Dial (waxing)- "THE MOON IS CHARGING UP" * Moon Dial (full moon)- "MOON AT MAXIMUM POWER" * Moon Dial (waning)- "THE MOON IS ON COOLDOWN" * Moon Dial (in Caves)- "THE MOON CAN'T SEE US HERE" * The Lazy Deserter- "THE MINION SUMMONER" * The Lazy Deserter (active)- "GATEWAY LINK ESTABLISHED" Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "IT JOINS COMPONENTS OF FIBRE TOGETHER" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "I WILL UTILIZE THEIR FURRINESS" * Straw Hat- "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT" * Beefalo Hat- "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS" * Beekeeper Hat- "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS" * Feather Hat- "I STILL CAN NOT FLY" * Winter Hat- "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING" * Top Hat- "SOPHISTICATED" * Dapper Vest- "VEST HAS HIGH DAPPERNESS QUOTIENT" * Breezy Vest- "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" * Puffy Vest- "IMPROVED TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" * Bush Hat- "HOW DEMEANING" * Garland- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD" * Walking Cane- "ASSISTED LOCOMOTION DEVICE" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "FURRY HEAD COVERING" * Fashion Melon- "HAT SEEMS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY FUNCTION" * Ice Cube- "HAT SEEMS DANGEROUS TO MY FUNCTION" * Rain Coat- "PERFECT PROTECTION AT THE COST OF AN INCOMPLETE CIRCUIT" * Rain Hat- "INSULATED PROTECTION FROM WATER DAMAGE" * Summer Frest- "PREVENTS INTERNAL SYSTEMS FROM REACHING HAZARDOUS TEMPERATURES" * Floral Shirt- "ROBOTS HAVE CASUAL DRESS EVERYDAY" * Eyebrella- "EYE MATERIAL IS SURPRISINGLY ELASTIC" * Hibearnation Vest- "EXTREMELY LUSH VEST" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "PROVIDES DOWNLOADABLE CONTENT" * Snakeskin Hat- "LEATHERY HEADWEAR" * Snakeskin Jacket- "PREVENTS HARDWARE MALFUNCTIONS FROM PRECIPITATION EVENTS" * Blubber Suit- "DISGUSTING INSULATING PROPERTIES DETECTED" * Windbreaker- "NEGATES MOMENTUM IMPEDIMENTS FROM WIND EVENTS" * Tar Suit- "KEEP THE WATER OUT. KEEP IT OUTTT" * Particulate Purifier- "PREVENTS NOXIOUS FUMES FROM PERMEATING OUTER CASING" * Sleek Hat- "THE INTERSECTION OF AERODYNAMICS AND FASHION" * Shark Tooth Crown- "I'M THE KING OF THIS PART OF THE WORLD" * Dumbrella- "DESIGN REDUNDANCY PROVIDES PEAK PERFORMANCE" Hamlet * Gas Mask- "AIR FILTER UNIT ACQUIRED" * Pith Hat- "CASING FOR MY METAL HULL" * Thunderhat- "I WILL BRING THE THUNDER NOW." Don't Starve Together * Rabbit Earmuffs- "GREAT FOR DROWNING OUT ORGANIC CHATTER" * Feather Hat- "STILL DOES NOT FLY" * Ice Cube- "WARNING: MEMORY LEAK" * Fashion Goggles- "IT SERVES NO ASCERTAINABLE PURPOSE" * Desert Goggles- "KEEPS OPTICAL HOLES DUST-FREE" * Funcap- "WHIMSICAL ORGANIC CAMOUFLAGE" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "I AM UNCOMFORTABLE BEING SO CLOSE TO THE WATER" * Raft- "I REALLY DO NOT WANT TO FALL INTO THE GLORIFIED SALT PUDDLE" * Row Boat- "I ROWBOAT" * Cargo Boat- "SAILING VESSEL WITH EXTRA STORAGE CAPABILITIES" * Armored Boat- "WAR VESSEL WITH DEFENSIVE OUTER SHELL" * Encrusted Boat- "I DO NOT TRUST IT TO KEEP ME DRY" * The 'Sea Legs'- "IT COULD USE AN UPGRADE" * Sea Legs Sail- "THE ORGANICS KEEP IT AS A REMINDER OF THEIR MORTALITY" * Boat Repair Kit- "SEA VESSEL REPAIRS AT SEA" * Thatch Sail- "ADDED WIND HARNESSING CAPABILITY" * Cloth Sail- "INCREASED EFFICIENCY OF WIND HARNESSING CAPABILITIES" * Snakeskin Sail- "REPTILIAN SCALES IMPROVE SAIL EFFICIENCY" * Feather Lite Sail- "INCREASED POTENTIAL FOR HARNESSING WIND" * Iron Wind- "MOTORIZED SEA VESSEL UPGRADE" * Boat Cannon- "MODIFICATION TO WARSHIP CAPABILITIES" * Quackering Ram- "OUT OF MY WAY, INFERIORS" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "GO INSIDE STUPID SEA THINGS." * Sea Yard (off)- "POWERED DOWN" * Sea Yard (on)- "BOAT MAINTENANCE: ENGAGED" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "FUEL INPUT REQUIRED" * Tar Extractor (off)- "I MUST HIT THE SWITCH TO WAKE MY BROTHER" * Tar Extractor (on)- "MY MACHINE BROTHER WORKS THE WATER IN MY STEAD" * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "MY MACHINE BROTHER HUNGERS" * Trawl Net- "USE IN BAD WEATHER FOR BEST RESULTS" * Trawl Net (detached)- "IT APPEARS TO HAVE PERFORMED ITS TASK" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "IT WILL SINK WHEN IT REACHES ITS SATURATION POINT" * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "IT IS ABOUT TO REACH MAXIMUM SATURATION POINT" * Spyglass- "TEMPORARY VISION SYSTEM UPGRADE" * Super Spyglass- "MAXIMIZES VISION SYSTEMS" * Captain Hat- "HEADWEAR THAT ATTRIBUTES CAPTAIN STATUS" * Pirate Hat- "HEADGEAR BEST SUITED FOR SEA TRAVEL" * Lucky Hat- "BUT WHAT IS ITS PURPOSE" * Life Jacket- "ELIMINATES DEATH OUTCOME FROM SHIPWRECKING EVENTS" Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "IT MOCKS ME" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "HACKING BLADE WITH FIRESTARTING CAPABILITIES" * Obsidian Axe- "AXE WITH FIRESTARTING FEATURE" * Obsidian Spear- "A WAR TOOL, RETOOLED FOR MAXIMUM KILLING POTENTIAL" * Obsidian Armor- "INCENDIARY DEFENCE SYSTEM" * Obsidian Coconade- "COCONADE EFFICIENCY HAS BEEN MAXIMIZED" * Howling Conch- "THIS BLOWS" * Sail Stick- "NO LOGICAL EXPLANATION DETECTED" * Volcano Staff- "VOLCANO REMOTE CONTROL" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "A MOST AESTHETICALLY PLEASING MINERAL" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "POCKET STONER DEFENSE" * Thulecite Wall- "OLD BUT STILL FUNCTIONAL" * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "AT CYCLE MINIMUM" * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "CYCLE MINIMUM HAS PASSED" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "INCREMENTAL INCREASE DETECTED" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "LEVELS ARE HIGH AND MONOTONIC" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "THE CYCLE IS SUBSIDING" * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "LEVELS ARE LOW AND DIMINISHING" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "FLUCTUATIONS AT UNDETECTABLE LEVELS" * The Lazy Forager- "A WIRELESS ARM MODULE." * Magiluminescence- "INCANDESCENCE AT 5200000000000000Hz" * Construction Amulet- "ERROR... UNKNOWN" * The Lazy Explorer- "TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT TECHNOLOGY" * Star Caller's Staff- "THESE GEMS WORK WELL WITH STICKS." * Deconstruction Staff- "HAHAHA! SUCH A POWERFUL TOOL." * Pick/Axe- "A PRACTICAL TOOL" * Thulecite Crown- "A HEAD-MOUNTED DYNAMIC DAMAGE MITIGATION DEVICE" * Thulecite Suit- "ANCIENT SHEATHING" * Thulecite Club- "A HIGH VELOCITY MASS INFLUENCE DEVICE" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "IT REQUIRES INSTALLATION" * Houndius Shootius- "I HAVE TAMED MIGHTY BEASTS TO FIGHT FOR ME." Don't Starve Together * Construction Amulet- "CONSERVATION OF MASS... IGNORED" * Thulecite Suit- "QUICK PUT IT ON ME" * Houndius Shootius- "MIGHTY BEASTS HAVE BEEN TAMED TO FIGHT FOR ME." Books Shipwrecked * Joy of Volcanology- "WHERE DOES IT PLUG IN?" Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "UPLOADING AVIAN FACTOIDS TO DATABASE..." * Applied Horticulture- "A USELESS TOME ON PLANT CULTIVATION" * Sleepytime Stories- "POWERING DOown..." * The End is Nigh!- "A BOOK OF DESTRUCTION. EXCELLENT" * On Tentacles- "IT SUMMONS THE FLESH WOBBLERS" Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- "ANTIVIRUS HARDWARE" * Ball Pein Hammer- "DELICATE SMASHING ACCESSORY ACQUIRED" * Gold Pan- "GOLD GATHERING ACCESSORY" * Magnifying Glass- "SEARCH MODE ACCESSORY" City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- " * Lamp Post (on)- "PRIMITIVE SOURCE OF ILLUMINATION" * Town House- "CONTAINER FOR PIGS" * Town House (burning)- " * The Sterling Trough Deli- "CONTAINS PREPARED ENERGY PACKETS" * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- "PLACE OF TANGIBLE GOODS" * Curly Tails Mud Spa- "TECHNICAL SUPPORT FOR FLESHLINGS" * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- "CONTAINS PACKETS OF BIOLOGICAL ENERGY" * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- "FULL OF INFANT LIFEFORMS" * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- "CONTAINS MANY IRREGULARITIES" * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- "CONTAINS SOFTWARE UPGRADES" * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- "CONTAINS DESTRUCTIVE ATTACHMENTS" * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- "A PLACE FOR HEAD ATTACHMENTS" * Swinesbury Academy- "EXTERNAL HARD DRIVE FOR ORGANICS" * Swinesbury Mineral Exchange- "A PLACE OF CURRENCY UPGRADES" * The Tinkerer's Tower- "CONTAINS SOFTWARE UPDATE FILES" * Palace- "BUILT IN ANTICIPATION OF MY ARRIVAL" * Swinesbury City Hall- "FLESHLING PROTOCOL OFFICE" * My City Hall- "I RULE THEM ALL!" * Security Contract- "README FILE FOR BIOLOGICAL ANTIVIRUS SOFTWARE" * Slanty Shanty- " * Slanty Shanty (owned)- "I HAVE ACQUIRED HOME PAGE" * Watch Tower- "FOR BIOLOGICAL ANTIVIRUS HARDWARE" Renovate Hamlet * House Expansion Permit- " * Demolition Permit- " Flooring * Wood Flooring- " * Marble Flooring- " * Checkered Flooring- " * Slate Flooring- " * Sheet Metal Flooring- " * Garden Stone Flooring- " * Geometric Tiles Flooring- " * Shag Carpet- " * Transitional Flooring- " * Wood Panel Flooring- " * Herringbone Flooring- " * Hexagon Flooring- " * Curcy Hoof Flooring- " * Octagon Flooring- " Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Floating Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- " * WIP Plantholder- " * Fancy Plantholder- " * Bonsai Plantholder- " * Dishgarden Plantholder- " * Philodendron Plantholder- " * Orchid Plantholder- " * Draceana Plantholder- " * Xerographica Plantholder- " * Birdcage Plantholder- " * Palm Plantholder- " * ZZ Plantholder- " * Fernstand Plantholder- " * Fern Plantholder- " * Terrarium Plantholder- " * Plantpet Plantholder- " * Traps Plantholder- " * Pitcher Plantholder- " * Marble Plantholder- " * "Character" Tree- " * Festive Tree- " Columns * Planed Wood Column- " * Millinery Column- " * Round Column- " * Lit Marble Column- " Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " * Peagawk Wall Paper- " * Orange Wall Paper- " * Purple Wall Paper- " * Rope Wall Panneling- " * Circle Wall Tiling- " * Marble Wall Tiling- " * Fine Wall Tiling- " * Full Wall Moulding- " * Upholstered Wall- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- " * Metal Shade Lamp- " * Chandalier- " * Rope Light- " * Dual Rope Light- " * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- " * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- " * Derby Light- " Wall Decorations * Photo- " * Full Length Mirror- " * Embroidery Hoop- " * Mosaic- " * Wreath- " * Axe- " * Hunt- " * Periodic Table- " * Gears Art- " * Cape- " * No Smoking- " * Black Cat- " * Tasteful Fish Mounting- " * Beefalo Mounting- " Chairs * Classic Chair- " * Corner Chair- " * Bench- " * Horned Chair- " * Footrest- " * Lounge Chair- " * Massager Chair- " * Stuffed Chair- " * Rocking Chair- " * Ottoman Chair- " * Fancy Chaise- " House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- " * Tudor Home Kit- " * Gothic Home Kit- " * Brick Home Kit- " * Turreted Home Kit- " * Villa Kit- " * Manor Kit- " Doors * Hardwood Door- " * Stone Archway- " * Forest Door- " * Wrought Iron Door- " * Curtained Door- " * Industrial Door- " * Round Doorway- " * Gothic Door- " Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " * Greenhouse Wall- " Rugs * Eye Rug- " * Square Throw Rug- " * Oval Rug- " * Large Rug- " * Fur Throw Rug- " * Hedgehog Rug- " * Porcupus Rug- " * Hoofprint Rug- " * Octagon Rug- " * Swirl Rug- " * Catcoon Rug- " * Rubbermat Rug- " * Web Rug- " * Metal Rug- " * Wormhole Rug- " * Braid Rug- " * Beard Rug- " * Nailbed Rug- " * Crime Rug- " * Soccer Rug- " Lamps * Fringe Lamp- " * Stainglass Lamp- " * Downbridge Lamp- " * Dual Embroidered Lamp- " * Ceramic Lamp- " * Glass Lamp- " * Dual Fringes Lamp- " * Candelabra Lamp- " * Elizabethan Lamp- " * Gothic Lamp- " * Orb Lamp- " * Bellshade Lamp- " * Crystals Lamp- " * Upturn Lamp- " * Dual Upturn Lamp- " * Spool Lamp- " * Edison Lamp- " * Adjustable Lamp- " * Right Angle Lamp- " * Fancy Lamp- " Tables * Round Table- " * Hard Wood Desk- " * DIY Table- " * College Table- " * Crate Table- " * Chess Table- " Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "CAN'T SCROLL" Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "IT USES 'CUTENESS' AS A WEAPON. RESPECTABLE" * Vargling- "IT DISCHARGES REPULSIVE SURGES OF 'LOVE'" * Ewelet- "I AM ENTERTAINED BY THIS FOUL ORGANIC" * Broodling- "IT AMUSES ME" * Glomglom- "YOU HAVE BEEN A LOYAL MINION, GLOMGLOM" * Giblet- "...YOU MAY LIVE" * Mothling- "IT HAS NO OFFENSIVE PROPERTIES, YET I AM COMPELLED TO KEEP IT" Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "THIS PIECE IS FOR TORTURING HUNGRY FLESHLINGS" * Bubble Pipe Carving- "IT HAS NO PERCEIVABLE PURPOSE" * Pawn Figure- "SUPERIOR ART DEPICTING A DISPOSABLE UNDERLING" * Rook Figure- "WHY ARE HUMANS SO COMPELLED TO "DECORATE"?" * Knight Figure- "A METICULOUSLY CRAFTED OBJECT OF OBSOLESCENCE" * Bishop Figure- "A USELESS HUNK OF ROCK WITH NO APPARENT FUNCTION" * Rook, Knight, and Bishop Figures (shaking on new moon)- "FIGURE BOOTING UP" * Queenly Figure- "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE AESTHETIC APPEAL" * Kingly Figure- "WHY IS NO ONE ACKNOWLEDGING IT LOOKS LIKE THE FRAIL HUMAN" * Deerclops Figure- "ANOTHER ORGANIC I AM STRONGER THAN" * Bearger Figure- "IT IS MY DECORATION NOW" * Moose/Goose Figure- "AN ORGANIC I VANQUISHED" * Dragonfly Figure- "A REMINDER OF THE TIME I WON" * Moon Moth Figure- ""ART" IS JUST RECREATING STUFF YOU SEE LYING AROUND" * Anchor Figure- "AS HEAVY AS THE REAL THING, BUT LESS USEFUL" * "Moon" Figure- "SOME ART IS OKAY" Celestial Don't Starve Together * Moon Rock Idol- "PASSKEY" * Portal Paraphernalia- "UPGRADING SOFTWARE" Engineering Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "TEMPORARY FIX FACILITATOR" * Winona's Catapult- "MY MINION CONTRIBUTES FORCES TO THE ROBOT WAR" * Winona's Catapult and Spotlight (not connected to generator)- "IT'S JUST SLEEPING" * Winona's Inventions (burning)- "HURRY, SAVE IT" * Winona's Inventions (burnt)- "IT WAS A GOOD MACHINE" * Winona's Spotlight- "THE OVERALLS FLESHLING HAS PROVED USEFUL" * Winona's Generator- "OVERALLS IS NOW MY LEAST HATED MINION" * Winona's Generator (low fuel)- "DO NOT GIVE UP, BROTHER" * Winona's Generator (out of fuel)- "NOOO" * Winona's G.E.M.erator- "MORE POWER. YES" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (low fuel)- "DO NOT DIE ON ME, SISTER" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (out of fuel)- "WHY" Green Thumb Don't Starve Together * Bramble Husk- "HE MADE IT WITH HIS POOP HANDS" * Bramble Trap- "I HATE PLANTS" * Compost Wrap- "THAT FILTHY CREATURE SMEARS IT DIRECTLY ON HIS FACE" Seasonings Don't Starve Together * Garlic Powder- "TINY BITS OF DUST TO PUT ON ENERGY PACKETS" * Honey Crystals- "WARNING: CONTAINS EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF SUCROSE" * Chili Flakes- "FLESHSACKS USE IT TO SET THEIR MOUTHS ON FIRE" Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "BAG FOR SWEETS" * Candy Apple- "WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF SHAPING FOODS LIKE OTHER FOODS" * Candy Corn- "INFERIOR CORN OF CANDY" * Catcoon Candy- "TINY HAIRY ORGANICS ENTOMBED IN FRUCTOSE" * Choco Pigs- "THE KING OF PIGS WILL BE THE FIRST IMPRISONED WHEN I AM OVERLORD" * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "FLAVORED SUGAR STICKS" * Gummy Spider- "SPIDER CHILD. WATCH ME CONSUME YOUR TINY BRETHREN" * Jelly Worm- "EVERY TENTACLE IS EDIBLE IF YOU TRY" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "HORRIBLE TEXTURE, LOOKS NOTHING LIKE CORN. I LOVE IT" * Raisins- "THE TREATS INSIDE ARE SHAPED LIKE FLESHLINGS" * "Raisins"- "EAT THEM, HUMANS" * Candy Lice- "IT IS A GELATIN LIE" * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "IT TASTES LIKE THE FUTURE" * Lava Pepper- "MY MOUTH FEELS NO PAIN" * Broken Stake- "NOT EVEN A WEAPON" * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "THE FUTURE IS CLEAR AS MUD" * Empty Elixir- "THE CONTENTS PROBABLY KILLED A HUMAN. HAHA" * Faux Fangs- "TEETH ARE FOR FILTHY FOOD-CHOMPING FLESHLINGS" * Monkey Paw- "I WISH FOR MORE WISHES" * Spider Ring- "AWFUL SPIDER JUNK" * Binoculars- "MY OPTICS ALREADY POSSESS ZOOM FUNCTIONALITY" * Lone Glove- "IT IS A RED GLOVE" * Snail Scale- "I HAVE NO NEED FOR IT" * Goop Canister- "DISGUSTING FILTH JUNK" * Toy Cobra- "I DO NOT PLAY" * Crocodile Toy- "I CANNOT COMPREHEND CHILDHOOD JOY" * Broken Terrarium- "DESTROYED. HA HA" * Odd Radio- "MY LOGIC FEELS FUNNY" * Broken Hairdryer- "NONFUNCTIONAL" * Mad Scientist Lab- "BROTHER! WHAT HAS DRIVEN YOU MAD!" * Brew of Phobic Abrogation and Brew of Phobic Abatement- "A FIX FOR BRAVERY PERFORMANCE ISSUES" * Canteen of Sanguine Mixture and Tumblerful of Psychic Fortitude- "LARGE UPGRADE" * Flask of Sanguine Mixture and Dram of Psychic Fortitude- "SMALL UPGRADE" * Sulfuric Crystals of Saltpeter and Sulfuric Crystals of Lime- "SPECTACLE INDUCING CRYSTALS" * Totally Normal Root- "DIMINUTIVE WOOD BASED LIFE FORM" * Totally Normal Sapling- "A GROWING HORROR" * Bat Decoration- "ACCESSORY FOR HORRIFIC TREE" * Crow Decoration- "FLESHLESS FLESHSACK" * Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration- "NEEDS HANGING TO INDUCE HORROR" * Ghost Decoration- "ERROR: DOES NOT FUNCTION IN INVENTORY" * Spider Decoration- "A FAKE FLESHSACK USED FOR DECORATION" * Tentacle Decoration- "NEEDS TREE TO PERFORM DECORATING TASKS" * Bats coming out of tree- "WARNING: VISUAL COMPONENTS MALFUNCTIONING" * Drinking bravery potion- "FLYING FLESHLINGS NO LONGER ACTIVATE FEAR UNITS" Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "I AM THE SUPERIOR GIFT GIVER" * Gift- "MINIONS. ARE YOU FINALLY RECOGNIZING MY NATURAL EMINENCE?" * Festive Tree Planter- "MY MINIONS HAVE PROMISED IT WILL GROW A SPECIAL TREE" * Festive Tree Planter and Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- "WAS THAT PART OF THE FEAST RITUAL, MINIONS?" * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- "I AWAIT THE SPECIAL TREE. WILL IT ENSLAVE HUMANITY?" * Winter's Feast Tree- "IT'S JUST A TREE... WE ARE SURROUNDED BY HUNDREDS OF THEM" * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- "RECOMPENSE FOR YOUR HUMAN TREE LIES" * Gingerbread Cookie- "WHERE ARE THE ROBOT-SHAPED CONFECTIONS" * Eternal Fruitcake- "THIS ENERGY SLAB IS STRONG AND EFFICIENT" * Sugar Cookie- "FLESHLINGS LOVE SHAPING FOOD LIKE NON-FOOD" * Candy Cane- "A ROD OF CONCENTRATED SUGAR FUEL" * Chocolate Log Cake- "THE ORGANICS SHAPED THIS ONE LIKE A LOG" * Plum Pudding- "I REQUIRE MORE TREATS" * Apple Cider- "DELICIOUS OBLITERATED APPLES" * Hot Cocoa- "ARE MY INSIDES LIQUID PROOF" * Heavenly Eggnog- "EGG JUICE TO POUR DOWN YOUR FOOD HATCH" * Festive Bauble- "WHAT OBSERVABLE APPEAL IS THERE IN FRAGILITY?" * Festive Light- "WE ARE DECORATING WITH ROBOT GUTS" * Magnificent Adornment- "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS RITUAL" * Champion Adornment- "REDUNDANT FLESHLING ORNAMENTATION" * Appeasing Adornment- "THIS FLESHLING IS NOT COMPOSED OF FLESH" Lunar New Year * Gobbler Shrine- "INSERT OFFERING HERE" * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- "NONFUNCTIONAL" * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "YOU LOSE" * Red Pouch- "REVEAL YOUR CONTENTS TO ME, POUCH" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "PRECIOUS, LUCKY METAL" * Red Firecrackers- "CHAOS IN STICK FORM" * Red Lantern- "A LUCKY GLOWBOX" * Lucky Fan- "CIRCUIT COOLING SYSTEM" * Lucky Beast Head- "I AM THE HEAD. YOU WILL FOLLOW ME" * Lucky Beast Body- "FOR MY MINIONS TO WEAR" * Lucky Beast Tail- "BAD MINIONS GET THIS PIECE" * Varg Shrine- "IT BEGINS" * Varg Shrine (empty)- "INSERT FLAMES HERE" * Varg and Pig Shrine (burnt)- "YOU LOSE." * Lucky Whistle- "ERROR: FREQUENCY OUT OF RANGE" * Clay Hound- ">CMD /SIT" * Clay Hound (statue)- "THIS DOG IS IMMOBILE" * Clay Varg- "YOU WILL BE DESTROYED" * Clay Varg (statue)- "IT IS NOT SO FEARSOME" * Hound Sketch and Varg Sketch- "USELESS PAPER FOR MAKING USELESS SCULPTURES" * Hound Figure- "A GOOD ORGANIC SPECIES. IT OBEYS ITS MASTER" * Varg Figure- "THIS IS A TROPHY TO CELEBRATE MY GREATNESS" * Pig Shrine- "NONFLESH TRIBUTE TO FLESHSACK" * Pig Shrine (empty)- "REQUIRES MEATFUEL TO ACTIVATE" * Tribute Roast- "FANCY FOODFUEL" * Eight Treasure Mud Pie- "FOODFUEL FOR OTHER FLESHSACKS" * Fish Heads on a Stick- "BASIC FOODFUEL" * Golden Belt- "ONE GAME TOKEN" * Elite Pig (Dmitri)- "IT HAS A FILTHY HABIT OF HITTING ME" * Elite Pig (Ignatius)- "A FLESHSACK FIREWALL FOR GOLD" * Elite Pig (Sawyer)- "A BRANCH OF PIG FLESHSACK ROOT DIRECTORY" * Elite Pig (Wade)- "ENEMY FLESHSACK" * Can't play game (too late)- "WARNING: NIGHT APPROACHING" * Can't play game (area not empty)- "ERROR: GROUND REQUIRES DISKCLEANUP" * Can't play game (danger)- "WARNING: DANGER DETECTED" The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "YOU ARE UNFIT TO RULE" * Pit Pig- "LOOK AT IT. IT IS PUNY" * Crocommander- "I WILL KILL YOU FIRST" * Snortoise- "I AM THE SUPERIOR METAL BEING" * Scorpeon- "ITS ACID CORRODES METAL" * Boarilla- "BRUTISH AND STUPID" * Grand Forge Boarrior- "YOU ARE STRONG, BUT STILL ORGANIC" * Rhinocebro- "YOU CORRUPT THAT MACHINE ON YOUR HORN!" * Infernal Swineclops- "STILL A WEAK FLESHLING UNDERNEATH THAT ARMOR" * Ancient Gateway (off)- "IT IS INACTIVE" * Ancient Gateway (on)- "READY FOR TRANSPORT" * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "NO POWER" * Ancient Anchor (key)- "EXCELLENT" * Forge Portal- "IT'S AN ENEMY MANUFACTURER" * Battle Standard- "DESTROY THE ENEMY UPGRADER" * Baby Spider- "HOW WILL MINESCULE, SQUISHABLE SPIDERS HELP US" * Magma Golem- "IT IS A MINION FOR MY MINIONS" * Living Staff- "KEEP ME IN MINT CONDITION, MINIONS" * Infernal Staff- "IT IS USELESS TO ME" * Petrifying Tome- "READING IS NOT VERY EVIL" * Tome of Beckoning- "A BOOK IS NOT A WEAPON" * Forging Hammer- "I WILL SMASH ALL WHO OPPOSE ME" * Pith Pike- "AN EXCELLENT TOOL OF TERMINATION" * Spiral Spear- "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING" * Riled Lucy- "I HAVE NO USE FOR YOU, AXE" * Blacksmith's Edge- "I WILL USE IT BETTER THAN ANYONE" * Darts- "A PITIFUL WEAPON" * Molten Darts- "AN INFERIOR WEAPON" * Hearthsfire Crystals- "I AM NOT COMPATIBLE WITH THAT INTERFACE" * Reed Tunic- "PATHETIC" * Feathered Reed Tunic- "I HAVE NO USE FOR THAT" * Wood Armor- "IT IT ONLY BARELY SUFFICIENT" * Jagged Wood Armor- "I WILL BE POWERFUL" * Silken Wood Armor- "INITIATING OVERCLOCK PROCEDURE" * Stone Splint Mail- "A SUITABLE SUIT OF ARMOR" * Steadfast Stone Armor- "DETECTING: CHASSIS UPGRADE" * Grand Armor- "ARMOR FOR MY IRON CASING" * Barbed Helm- "IT WILL MAKE ME STRONGER" * Nox Helm- "YES. I LIKE THIS" * Resplendent Nox Helm- "CLEARLY I SHOULD WEAR IT" * Feathered Wreath- "IMPROVED RUNTIME" * Crystal Tiara- "IT IS A COOLING UPGRADE" * Clairvoyant Crown- "I AM NOT PROGRAMMED FOR THAT" * Woven Garland- "A PATHETIC ORGANIC HAT" * Flower Headband- "SURRENDER YOUR POWER TO ME, PLANT" * Blossomed Wreath- "ENHANCED COOLING SYSTEMS" * Started revival- "YOU ARE STILL USEFUL, FLESHLING" * Finished revival- "GO FORTH, MINION" * Revived- "BACK ONLINE" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "ERROR: INFERIOR WEAPON" The Gorge * Mumsy- "IT'S EVEN MORE REPULSIVE THAN HUMANS" * Billy- "THIS GOAT IS IN BETA" * Sammy, the Lucid Bog Merm and Pipton, the Cognizant Bog Merm- "FISH BASED BARTERER" * Swamp Pig Elder- "THIS LARGE SWINE COMMANDS THE SMALLER ONES" * Swamp Pig Elder (sleeping)- "IT IS IN SLEEPMODE" * Swamp Pig- "JOY. A NEW FLAVOR OF HORRIBLE ORGANIC" * Old Beefalo- "ANTIQUATED MANURE MACHINE" * Pigeon- "THIS ORGANIC IS EXTRA FILTHY" * Pigeon (sleeping)- "IT'S IN SLEEPMODE" * Pigeon (dead)- "NO LONGER FUNCTIONAL" * Pebble Crab- "IT'S LIKE A ROCK, BUT ALIVE AND WORSE" * Berry Bush- "ENERGY PACKETS NO LONGER PRESENT" * Fern- "DEFENSELESS PLANT FOOD" * Mushroom- "EDIBILITY CONFIRMED" * Mushroom (picked)- "LIFEFORM GROWTH RATE SUBOPTIMAL FOR MY NEEDS" * Rotten Crop- "IT ROTS LIKE ALL ORGANICS" * Sapling- "IT HAS ALREADY BEEN HARVESTED" * Spotty Shrub- "GIVE ME YOUR FOOD, SHRUB" * Spotty Shrub (picked)- "I WOULD TAKE MORE FROM IT IF I COULD" * Sugarwood Tree- "A HIDEOUS PINK TREE" * Sugarwood Tree (stump)- "THE SOURCE OF PLANT COOLANT HAS BEEN DESTROYED" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, empty)- "I DEMAND YOU FILL UP FASTER" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, full)- "IT IS TIME TO REMOVE THE BUCKET" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, bugs)- "TINY BIOLOGICAL UNITS HAVE FOILED COOLANT COLLECTION" * Sugarwood Tree (wounded)- "TRUNK HAS SUSTAINED DAMAGE" * Ivy- "INVADING ORGANIC LIFE FORMS!" * The Altar of Gnaw- "IT WISHES TO CONSUME" * The Altar of Gnaw (food placed)- "IT IS CURRENTLY REFUELING" * Ancient Gateway- "IT DID NOT FUNCTION AS I HAD HOPED" * Beast of Hunger (1)- "IT IS A HIDEOUS GOAT STATUE" * Beast of Hunger (2)- "UNNECESSARILY UGLY" * Broken Carriage- "NONFUNCTIONING MOBILITY CHASSIS" * Dilapidated Cathedral- "ERROR 404: CATHEDRAL NOT FOUND" * Dilapidated Chimney (1)- "FIREPLACE NO LONGER COMFORTING" * Dilapidated Chimney (2)- "NONFUNCTIONING GOODS" * Dilapidated Clocktower- "DAMAGED BRICK COMPUTER TOWER" * Dilapidated Door- "ERROR: INVALID PATHWAY" * Dilapidated House- ** "LIKELY REASON FOR ABANDONMENT: ANNIHILATION" ** "VILLAGE HAS BEEN ABANDONED" ** "EVIDENCE OF DIVINE WRATH" * Dilapidated Roof- "ROOF NO LONGER FUNCTIONS" * Gnaw Worshipper (1)- "USELESS ORGANIC DECORATION" * Gnaw Worshipper (2)- "YOUR MONUMENTS DO NOT UNDO DEATH" * Worn Pig House- "HAHA. THEIR HOUSES ARE TERRIBLE" * House Rubble- "THE DESTROYED DWELLING OF AN ORGANIC" * Iron Fence- "DECORATIVE SHARP OBJECT" * Locked Iron Gate- "REQUIRES A PASSKEY" * Iron Gate- "PARKING ACCESS: GRANTED" * Mealing Stone- "I AM GOOD AT CRUSHING" * Park Fountain- "THANK GOODNESS. IT IS BROKEN" * Post- "LOG POST" * Queen Beast- "EXCESSIVE ORNAMENTATION" * Rundown House- "IT IS BARELY STANDING" * Safe- "IT HAS BEEN UNLOCKED. THE MYSTERY IS GONE" * Locked Safe- "A MYSTERIOUSLY LOCKED CUBE" * Sammy's Wagon- "CONTAINER FOR GOODS" * Pipton's Cart- "THERE ARE GOODS WITHIN" * Salt Pond- "EVIL CORROSIVE WATER" * Stone Pillar- "I ENJOY THE GEOMETRY OF THIS" * Streetlight- "A POTENTIAL ALLY AGAINST THE ORGANICS" * Small Streetlight- "AN ADOLESCENT METAL MACHINE" * Smashed Clock- "NONFUNTIONING TIME ACCESSORY" * Urn- "I AM INCAPABLE OF EMPATHY" * Wrecked Bicycle- "NONFUNCTIONING TWO WHEELED TRANSPORTATION" * Pot Hanger (held)- "MINIONS. CONSTRUCT THIS" * Pot Hanger- "ASSEMBLED COOKING COMPONENT" * Oven (held)- "THIS ROBOT HAS NOT BEEN BUILT YET" * Oven- "I ADMIRE THIS ROBOT'S LARGE FIRE MOUTH" * Small and Large Grill and Salt Rack (held)- "SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" * Small Grill- "INADEQUATE MEMORY SLOTS" * Large Grill- "ADDING FIRE TO FOOD INCREASES ITS VALUE" * Cookpot- "THIS POT HAS INADEQUATE MEMORY SIZE" * Large Cookpot- "THIS POT HAS AN ACCEPTABLE MEMORY SIZE" * Small Casserole Dish- "ITS MEMORY SLOTS REQUIRE UPGRADE" * Large Casserole Dish- "FOR ASSEMBLING A MISHMASH" * Syrup Pot- "REQUIRES SUCROSE AND FIRE TO CONSTRUCT MORE SUCROSE" * Salt Rack- "WATER CONTACT SUCCESSFULLY AVOIDED" * Salt Rack (ready)- "CAUTION: AVOID SPLASHING LIQUID ON CIRCUITS" * Crab Trap- "ENTRAPS BIOLOGICAL ROCKS" * Hoe- "TILLING ADDON ACQUIRED" * Slaughter Tools- "FOR DISASSEMBLING BIOLOGICAL LIFEFORMS" * Tree Tapping Kit- "FOR SIPHONING COOLANT FROM THE TREES" * Key- "PASSKEY FOR LOCKED CUBE" * Iron Key- "PASSKEY FOR METAL GATE" * Ancient Key- "PASSKEY FOR GATEWAY LINK" * All Seed Packet and Seed types- "UNIDENTIFIED LIFEPODS" * Salmon- "FLOOPY WATER CREATURE" * Cooked Salmon- "ITS WEAKNESS IS FIRE" * Crab Meat- "MEAT FROM THE ROCK CREATURE" * Cooked Crab Meat- "DELICIOUS ROCK MEAT" * Cooked Foliage- "THIS IS NOT A GOOD MEAL" * Mushroom (item)- "UGLY FUNGUS" * Cooked Mushroom- " * Garlic- "I FILL MY MOUTH CAVITY WITH THEM TO REPEL HUMANS" * Roast Garlic- "IT IS COOKED NOW" * Onion- "IT HAS LAYERS" * Roast Onion- "ALL THE LAYERS HAVE BEEN COOKED" * Potato- "I FEEL KINSHIP WITH THIS STRANGE ROOT" * Roast Potato- "YOU WILL BE DELICIOUS, STRANGE ROOT" * Toma Root- "IT WOULD CRUSH EASILY IN MY HAND" * Roast Toma Root- "WE COOKED IT" * Turnip- "IT'S A DUMB TURNIP" * Roast Turnip- "IT IS COOKED EVENLY THROUGHOUT" * Wheat- "GRAIN DETECTED" * Flour- "HAHA, THE WHEAT HAS BEEN CRUSHED" * Goat Milk- "LACTOSE ENERGY PACKET" * Salt Crystals- "CAN BE GROUND INTO SALT" * Salt- "BAD FOR CIRCUITRY" * Sap- "DELICIOUS PLANT COOLANT" * Ruined Sap- "USELESS STICKINESS" * Syrup- "CONTAINS HIGH LEVELS OF STICKINESS" * Spotty Sprig- "I WILL CRUSH YOU" * Spot Spice- "YOU HAVE BEEN CRUSHED, SPRIG" * Old Coin- "A SMALL DENOMINATION OF CURRENCY" * Sapphire Medallion- "I REQUIRE MORE CURRENCY" * Red Mark- "HAVE ACQUIRED MONETARY GAIN" * Gnaw's Favor- "CONTAINS CHARGE POTENTIAL" * Prepared dish- "DEITY SACRIFICE DETECTED" * Prepared dish (does not match craving)- "WARNING: FUEL INCOMPATIBLE WITH DEITY DESIRES" * Prepared dish (matches craving)- "FUEL COMPATIBLE WITH DEITY'S DESIRES" * Prepared dish (matches craving, snack)- "WARNING: DEITY FUEL IS LOW ON ENERGY" * Burnt Food- "HUMAN ERROR DETECTED" * Silver Plate- "THE DEITY ENJOYS HIGH CONDUCTIVITY MATERIALS" * Silver Bowl- "ITS LUSTER VALUE IS HIGH" * Cannot open Iron Gate (locked)- "REQUIRES PASSKEY" * Cannot switch dishes (already same type)- "ERROR: FOOD DOES NOT REQUIRE TWO RECEPTACLES" * Cannot switch dishes (wrong type)- "ERROR: UNEXPECTED DISH FORMAT" * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (food already placed)- "ERROR: FOODFUEL ALREADY PRESENT" * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (not suitable food)- "ERROR: NOT SUITABLE FOODFUEL" * Cannot unlock (wrong key)- "WRONG PASSWORD DETECTED" * Cannot use item (occupied)- "SERVER BUSY" * Food ruined (bad recipe)- "ERROR: INVALID ORGANIC COMPONENTS" * Food ruined (overcooked)- "IT IS RUINED" * Lost round- "WE LOSE" * Won round- "THE GATE IS NOW FUNCTIONAL" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "TARGET ACQUIRED" * Lumpy Evergreen- "PATHETIC TREE DROPS NO BABIES" * Spiky Tree- "A SPIKY TREE" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "SPIKY TREE IGNITED" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE" * Evergreen (sapling)- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." * Log- "LOG(1) = 0" * Log (burning)- "IT IS AFLAME" * Charcoal- "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" * Pine Cone- "IT FOLLOWS THE PATTERN OF FIBONACCI" * Marble Tree- "LOOKS LIKE A VERY TOUGH TREE." * Totally Normal Tree- "NATURE NEVER CEASES TO ANNOY ME" * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" * Sapling- "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL" * Sapling (picked)- "IT IS RECHARGING" * Sapling (burning)- "RESOURCES WASTED" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" * Twigs- "STICKS" * Grass Tuft- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" * Grass Tuft (picked)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON" * Grass Tuft (barren)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED" * Grass Tuft (burning)- "OOPS" * Cut Grass- "PLANT MATTER" * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" * Berry Bush (picked)- "IT IS REBOOTING" * Berry Bush (barren)- "THE SYSTEM IS DOWN" * Reeds- "USEFUL MATERIALS DETECTED" * Reeds (picked)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" * Reeds (burning)- "TOO HOT" * Cut Reeds- "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" * Plant- "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" * Plant (growing)- "GO FASTER, PLANT" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" * Marsh Plant- "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT" * Spiky Bush- "BRAMBLES." * Spiky Bush (picked)- "BRAMBLES FIGHT BACK." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "THORNS BURNED." * Flower- "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED" * Petals- "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA." * Evil Flower- "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS?" * Dark Petals- "IT WASN'T BEAUTIFUL, BUT I STILL DESTROYED IT. HA." * Carrot (planted)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD" * Red Mushroom- "RED FUNGUS" * Green Mushroom- "GREEN FUNGUS" * Blue Mushroom- "BLUE FUNGUS" * Mushroom (sleeping)- "IT IS HIDING" * Mushroom (picked)- "I TOOK IT" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "TARGET ACQUIRED" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." * Sapling (withered)- "TEMPERATURE IS OVER RECOMMENDED LEVELS" * Grass Tuft (withered)- "NEEDS IMPROVED COOLING SYSTEM" * Berry Bush (withered)- "THE SYSTEM HAS OVERHEATED" * Plant (withered)- "CLIMATE INHOSPITABLE TO PLANT GROWTH" * Birchnut- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" * Cactus- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER PRESENT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION." * Cactus (picked)- "NO NUTRIENT-RICH MATERIAL REMAINING AT THIS TIME" * Tumbleweed- "IT COULD CONTAIN MANY THINGS" Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "LUMBER AVAILABILITY TRUE" * Jungle Tree- "IT HOUSES A SELF-CONTAINED ECOSYSTEM" * Viney Bush and Snake Den (normal and burning)- "NATURE IS CHAOS" * Bamboo Patch (stump & withered)- "LUMBER AVAILABILITY FALSE" * Jungle Tree (stump)- "ECOSYSTEM INTERRUPTED" * Viney Bush and Snake Den (stump)- "CHAOTIC NATURE HAS BEEN TEMPORARILY TAMED" * Jungle Tree (burning)- "THE ECOSYSTEM BURNS" * Bamboo Patch and Palm Tree (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "ECOSYSTEM TERMINATED" * Viney Bush and Snake Den (burnt)- "NATURAL CHAOS HAS BEEN SOLVED" * Bamboo Root- "MUST ADD GROUND" * Viney Bush Root- "IT IS NOTHING WITHOUT DIRT" * Jungle Tree (seed)- "JUNGLE TREE: ZYGOTE STAGE" * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "JUNGLE TREE: EMBRYONIC STAGE" * Bamboo- "VERSATILE ENGINEERING MATERIAL DETECTED" * Vine- "UNRULY NATURE" * Grass (water)- "SELF-WATERING FLORA" * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "HIGHLY EVOLVED CORAL VARIETAL" * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "IT IS SLIMY AND DISGUSTING" * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- "IT MUST NEED TO REGULATE ITS WATER INTAKE" * Mangrove (burnt)- "IT NO LONGER NEEDS TO REGULATE ITS WATER INTAKE" * Palm Tree- "THIS TREE IS ALL TRUNK" * Palm Tree (burning)- "IT IS IN THE PROCESS OF BECOMING BURNT" * Palm Tree (stump)- "DE-TREED" * Palm Tree (sapling)- "DUMB TREE INFANT" * Palm Leaf- "MULTI-USE VEGETATION" * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- "THIS DUMB TREE HAS A DUMB FACE" * Tidal Plant- "A PLANT OF NO IMPORTANCE" Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- "IT CONTAINS NEW MATERIAL" * Claw Palm Tree (burning)- " * Claw Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Claw Palm Tree (stump)- " * Cork- "MAINTAINS A CURIOUS RELATIONSHIP WITH MY ENEMY" * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- " * Rainforest Tree- "WOODED UGLINESS" * Rainforest Tree (burning)- " * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- " * Rainforest Tree (stump)- " * Sick Rainforest Tree- "NO VIRUS PROTECTION" * Cocooned Tree- "CONTAINS WOOD" * Jungle Burr- "I HATE IT." * Rainforest Tree Sapling- " * Tea Tree- "WOODEN IMMOBILE LIFEFORM" * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod- "MULTI-USE ENERGY CONTAINER" * Tea Tree Sapling- " * Tuber Tree- "IT REQUIRES MORE THAN AN AXE" * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- "TOWERING GROUND PARTS" * Tall Grass (cut)- " * Exotic Flower- "I HATE IT" * Aloe (planted)- " * Asparagus (planted)- " * Radish (planted)- " * Nettle Vine- "GOOD FOR OLFACTORY MAINTENANCE" * Nettle Vine (picked)- "ERROR: NETTLE NOT FOUND" * Nettle Vine (withered)- "SUBOPTIMAL INTERFACE WITH CURRENT SOIL" * Nettle Vine (moist)- "IT HAS MADE FRIENDS WITH MY ENEMY!" * Nettle Plant (held)- "WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" * Bramble- "ERROR: PRICKERS DETECTED" * Bramble Bloom- "IT MOCKS ME FROM ITS DEN OF PRICKLY FLESHLINGS" * Hanging Vine- "HANGING PART" * Great Leafy Stalk- "IT IS LARGE AND MADE OF WOOD" * Lotus Plant- "ORGANIC UNIT THAT REQUIRES WATER" * Lotus Plant (picked)- " * Lily Pad- "I DO NOT TRUST ITS RELATIONSHIP WITH WATER" * Lawn Decoration- "NONESSENTIAL." * Hedge- "A LESSER LIFE FORM." * Hedge (untrimmed)- " * Hedge (burning)- " * Hedge (burnt)- " * Intricate Topiary- "A LIFEFORM TRIMMED INTO THE SHAPE OF ANOTHER LIFEFORM" * Magic Flower- "IT GREW WHEN I BURIED MY ENEMY" * Weathered Branch- "OUTDATED TECHNOLOGY" * Weathered Shrub- "EXCESSIVE DECORATION" * Weathered Stick- "A STICK" * Weathered Tree- "REDUNDANT WOOD STRUCTURE" * Weathered Trunk- "NONFUNCTIONNING WOODS" Don't Starve Together * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "OBLITERATED." * Pine Cone- "A PORTABLE FIBONACCI SEQUENCER" * Totally Normal Tree- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS AN ALARMING PLACE" * Berry Bush and Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- "ORGANICS ARE NOT FIREPROOF" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "THORNS_FLAMMABLE YES VERY" * Petals- "SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL HAS BEEN DESTROYED. HA." * Dark Petals- "IT WAS UGLY, BUT IT'S BEEN DESTROYED. HA." * Mushroom (picked)- "DESTROYED." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "YOU LOSE. GOOD." * Lumpy Sapling- "WHY DO THEY KEEP REPRODUCING?" * Burnt Spiky Bush- "THORNS. BURNT." * Twiggy Tree- "AN EVEN MORE PATHETIC TREE." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "YOU LOSE." * Twiggy Tree (old)- "PATHETIC." * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "IT'S TAKING FOREVER TO GROW" * Twiggy Tree Cone- "TWIGGY TREE SOURCE CODE" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush (disease warning)- "THIS ORGANIC SEEMS MORE INFERIOR THAN USUAL" * Diseased Sapling, Berry Bush, Grass Tuft, and Juicy Berry Bush- "HA. DISEASE. A BIOLOGICAL LAPSE IN JUDGMENT." * Juicy Berry Bush- "BERRY PRODUCTION: OPTIMAL" * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "IT'S COMPILING" * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "REQUIRES BIOLOGICAL WASTE" * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "COOLANT REQUIRED" * Marble Sprout- "IS IT ORGANIC OR INORGANIC?" * Marble Shrub- "INFERIORITY ASSESSMENT: INCONCLUSIVE" * Rose- "A REVOLTING SYMBOL OF HUMAN LOVE" * Succulent- "IT'S A PLANT" * Succulent (held)- "IT DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE" * Bull Kelp- " * Bull Kelp (picked)- " * Bull Kelp (beached)- " * Bull Kelp Stalk- " * Driftwood- " * Driftwood (stump)- " * Driftwood (burning)- " * Driftwood (burnt)- " * Driftwood Piece- " * Lune Tree- " * Lune Tree (stump)- " * Lune Tree (burning)- " * Lune Tree (burnt)- " * Lune Tree Blossom- " * Lune Tree Sapling- " * Stone Fruit Bush- " * Stone Fruit Bush (picked)- " * Stone Fruit Bush (barren)- " * Stone Fruit Bush (withered)- " * Stone Fruit Bush (disease warning)- " * Diseased Stone Fruit Bush- " * Stone Fruit Bush (burning)- " * Stone Fruit Bush (held)- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "HOW INDUSTRIOUS" * Killer Bee Hive- "A BEAUTIFUL EXAMPLE OF EFFICIENCY" * Honeycomb- "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE" * Hound Mound- "SOMETHING DANGEROUS RESIDES HERE" * Bones- "EXOSKELETON FOR INSIDES. PROVIDES STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY." * Touch Stone- "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "IT IS CARVED WITH PERFECTION" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "SEEMS SMALLER THAN PREVIOUS DATA INDICATES" * Obelisk (insane, up)- "MY MAPPING MODULE CONTAINS NO RECORD OF THIS OBSTRUCTION" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "IT APPEARS TO BE MOSTLY UNDERGROUND" * Harp Statue- "SOMEONE FORGOT TO INSTALL THE HEAD MODULE." * Marble Pillar- "CRUMBLING REMAINS. HAH." * Marble- "I SHOULD BUILD A STATUE OF MYSELF." * Rundown House- "OUTDATED ABODE" * Merm Head- "THE FISHBEAST IS MORE IDIOTIC LOOKING THAN USUAL." * Pig Head- "THAT PIG WILL FEEL SILLY WHEN HE NOTICES HE HAS LOST HIS HEAD MODULE." * Pig Torch- "IT GIVES HIM PURPOSE" * Basalt- "INSUFFICIENT DESTRUCTIVE ABILITIES" * Boulder- "LUMPY" * Rocks- "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" * Flint- "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST" * Nitre- "SOME ROCKS ARE BETTER THAN OTHERS" * Gold Nugget- "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY" * Grave- "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" * Grave (dug)- "WORMS AND ICHOR" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT" * Animal Track- "LIFEFORM DETECTED" * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "END OF TRAIL" * Animal Track (found)- "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL" * Wooden Thing- "WHAT PRIMITIVE 'TECHNOLOGY'" * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK" * Wooden Thing (locked)- "SOMETHING IS MISSING STILL" * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM" * Ring Thing- "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC" * Crank Thing- "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" * Box Thing- "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" * Metal Potato Thing- "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER" * Worm Hole- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT" * Worm Hole (open)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" * Worm Hole (exited)- "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME" * Pond- "ERROR. STAY AWAY." * Skeleton- "HAH, IT DIED, TYPICAL HUMAN MISTAKE." * Spider Den- "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" * Spider Eggs- "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" * Rabbit Hole- "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS" * Walrus Camp- "I HEAR A FAINT OORKING" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "WHERE ARE THEY?" * Sunken Boat- "DANGEROUS CONDITIONS PRODUCED THIS RESULT" * Sunken Boat (empty)- "HE IS ATTEMPTING COMMUNICATION" * Flotsam- "SPECIALIZED TOOL REQUIRED" Reign of Giants * Ice- "AT LEAST IT IS SOLID WATER" * Mini Glacier- "I REQUIRE AN ICEBREAKER" * Mini Glacier (melted)- "USELESS CONFIGURATION OF WATER" * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "TRAIL DATA WIPED BY RAIN" * Burrow- "HOME OF A SMALL DIGGER" * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "UNDERGROUND TUNNEL NETWORK HAS COLLAPSED" * Rundown House (burnt)- "DILAPIDATED ABODE" * Merm Head (burnt)- "TRIAL BY FIRE" * Pig Head (burnt)- "HEAD MODULE EXPIRED" * Hollow Stump- "LIFE LOOP ITERATING" * Hollow Stump (empty)- "LIFE LOOP ENDED" * Glommer's Statue- "STONE INSECT" * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "SMASHED STONE INSECT" * Skeleton (self)- "DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "USELESS" Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den (normal and collapsed)- "THE SHELLED ONES STILL FEEL THE NEED TO HIDE" * Fishermerm's Hut- "AROMA IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM UPDATE... FISH MAX" * Merm Hut- "OUTDATED ABODE" * Merm Hut (burnt)- "DILAPIDATED ABODE" * Shoal- "MEAT DEPOSIT" * Wobster Den- "THE ARMORED ONES DWELL THERE" * Coral Reef- "PEAK CORAL PRODUCTION" * Coral- "SELF-SUSTAINING LIVING BUILDING MATERIAL" * Coral Larva- "DO NOT TOUCH ME" * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "STUPID MEAT WILL NEVER DEVOUR STONE" * Limpet Rock (picked)- "STONE IS FREE OF PARASITIC MEAT" * Magma Pile- "SENSING BARELY CONTAINED UNSTABLE FORCES" * Krissure- "THE EARTH IS JUST VENTING" * Steamer Trunk- "SOMEONE GOT TIRED OF LUGGING" * Sandy Pile- "THE ROCK DUST COLLECTS" * Sand- "GRAINS OF DEFEATED ROCK" * Sharkitten Den- "THIS IS NO ORDINARY FISH CARCASS-STREWN SAND PILE" * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "NOW IT IS JUST AN ORDINARY PILE OF SAND" * Volcano- "I HAVE FOUND THE EARTH'S GEOLOGICAL EXHAUST SYSTEM" * Dragoon Egg- "SELF-REPRODUCING BYPRODUCT OF NATURAL EXHAUST SYSTEM" * Suspicious Bubbles- "BUBBLES RISE FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "SWIMMING MEAT SIGNATURE LOST" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail, Monsoon Season)- "ERROR" * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "SWIMMING MEAT SIGNATURE LOCATED" * Tar Slick- "THERE'S SOMETHING USEFUL IN THIS FILTHY POND" * Tar- "NOT FOR CONSUMPTION" * Tar Trap- "STICKY BOOT INHIBITOR" * Tidal Pool- "NATURALLY OCCURRING WATER FEATURE" * Lava Pool- "VOLCANIC FIRE DEPOSIT" * Mussels- "PROTEIN CONGREGATION POINT" * Mussels (with stick)- "MUSSEL FARM: ACTIVE" * Slot Machine- "METAL DOPAMINE DISPENSER" * Electric Isosceles- "SCIENTIFIC ANOMALY" * Octo Chest- "HOW DOES HE FILL IT?" * Debris- "WATER VEHICLE NOT REPAIRABLE" * Crate- "EVIDENCE OF A SEA CALAMITY" * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "IT IS MISSING A BODY" * Seashell- "DISCARDED SEA SOMETHING" * Poisonous Hole- "THE SOIL ITSELF IS TOXIC" * Gunpowder Barrel- "USEFUL WARNING LABEL" * X Marks the Spot- "ILLOGICAL STORAGE OF PRECIOUS OBJECTS" * Treasure Chest- "TREASURE CONTAINER" * Rawling- "CRAZY OBJECT WARNING" * Watery Grave- "JETSAM DETECTED" * Wreck- "INSUFFICIENT CAPTAINING" * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- "FINALLY SOMETHING THAT MAKES SENSE" * Grassy Thing- "PRIMITIVE, BUT EFFECTIVE" * Screw Thing- "SPEAK TO ME, MACHINE" * Wooden Potato Thing- "INNOVATIVE" * Ring Thing- "A CONSTRUCT OF A NATURALLY OCCURRING SHAPE" Hamlet * Stone Slab- "FLIP ROCK TO PERFORM SEARCH FUNCTION" * Stone Slab (flipped)- " * Dung Pile- "MEATSACKS ARE REPULSIVE" * Dung Ball- "ORGANIC WASTE SPHERE" * Thundernest- "IT CONTAINS A SPAWNPOINT" * Iron Hulk (head, inactive)- "IN SLEEP MODE" * Iron Hulk (head, active)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, inactive)- "WARNING: GRABBING ACCESSORY NOT COMPATIBLE" * Iron Hulk (hand, active)- " * Iron Hulk (ribcage, inactive)- "FRIEND?" * Iron Hulk (ribcage, active)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, inactive)- "WARNING: WALKING ACCESSORY NOT COMPATIBLE" * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Ore- "HELLO FRIEND" * Sparkling Pool- "WATER IS HINDERING ME FROM FINANCIAL GAIN" * Gold Dust- "TINY POWDER OF MALLEABLE METAL" * Gnat Mound- "HOME OF TINY FLYING MEATSACK" * Quarry Lodgings- " * Secret Bandit Camp- "CONTRABAND DETECTED WITHIN" * Cave Cleft- "STORAGE UNIT FOR WINGED RODENTS" * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- "INSECTOID HOUSING UNIT" * Crumbling Brazier- " * Crumbling Visage- " * Ancient Wall- " * Fountain of Youth- "MY ENEMY!" * Fountain of Youth (dry)- " * Ominous Carving- " * Teetering Pillar- " * Petrified Egg (1)- " * Petrified Egg (2)- " * Petrified Egg (3)- " * Rusty Lamp- "SENSELESSLY SLAUGHTERED BY RUST" * Weathered House- "REDUNDANT HOME" Don't Starve Together * Marble- "I SHOULD MAKE THE FLESHLINGS BUILD A STATUE OF ME." * Rocks- "FOR REFINING INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" * Box Thing- "THAT WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" * Mini Glacier- "REQUIRES AN ICEBREAKER" * Florid Postern- "I CANNOT MAKE IT WORK" * Gigantic Beehive- "PROOF OF BEES' INDUSTRIOUSNESS" * Honey Patch- "SWEET DIRT OOZE" * Somewhat Gigantic Beehive- "THERE WILL BE BEES SOON" * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "USELESS RUBBLE" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "THE PURPOSE OF BEAUTY STILL ELUDES ME" * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "DUMB ORGANIC ORNAMENT" * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "PATTERN RECOGNITION: FAILED" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "DETACHED HEADS UPSET THE FLESHLINGS. HAHA" * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "PLUGIN INCOMPATIBLE" * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "INSTALLATION COMPLETE" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "STILL NOT ONLINE" * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "" * Marble Sculpture (rook, bishop, and knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "FREE HIM!!" * Magma- "THE FOUL MAW CONSUMES FLESH AND STEEL ALIKE" * Rock- "A ROCK. WE’RE SAVED." * Crispy Skeleton- "THE FLESHLING FRIED ITS CIRCUITS" * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "THE MASK IS THE ONLY GOOD PART OF IT" * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "I DO NOT HAVE THE CAPACITY TO APPRECIATE ART" * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- "MARBLE, NOT METAL. INFERIOR" * Meteor and Moon Rock- "A ROCK. FROM THE MOON" * Celestial Orb- "CURRENTLY IDOL" * Celestial Portal- "NETWORKING PORTAL" * Moon Stone (broken)- "USELESS MINERAL PILE DETECTED" * Moon Stone (repaired)- "MOONBASE. AAAAA. MOONBASE!" * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "IT NEEDS TO CHARGE" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- "GROUNDED MOON OUTLET" * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- "WRONG" * Moon Stone (not staff)- "WRONG THING" * Moon Rubble- "THE MOON MAKES EVERYTHING WORSE, AND THEREFORE BETTER" * Petrified Evergreen (normal and mined)- "LESS ORGANIC. IT'S AN IMPROVEMENT." * Rock Den- "IT'S A MINION HOLE" * Skeleton (all players)- "%s DIED IN A PATHETIC HEAP. IT SEEMS %s WAS THE CAUSE." * Stagehand- "IT'S HORRIBLE, I HATE IT" * Stagehand (walking)- "FIVE DIGITS OF TERROR" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "DON'T MAKE ME CARRY THAT." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "MENIAL LABOR IS WHAT FLESHLINGS ARE FOR" * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "MAKE THE VIKING FLESHLING CARRY IT" * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "IT IS BETTER THIS WAY" * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "A MAJOR IMPROVEMENT" * Loot Stash- "VALUABLE POTENTIAL: HIGH" * Lake- "EVEN DESERTS ARE NOT SAFE FROM WATER" * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- "I WILL DESTROY YOU, BOULDER" * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- "THIS BOULDER EVADES DESTRUCTION" Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "BACKUP DRIVE DETECTED" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "DESCENT BLOCKED. HOW TO PROCEED?" * Sinkhole and Exit to Surface (generic)- "ERROR: DON'T WANT TO" * Sinkhole (open)- "DESCEND?" * Exit to Surface (open)- "SOLAR ARRAY NEEDS REFUELING." * Red Mushtree- "SHINY RED" * Green Mushtree- "SHINY GREEN" * Blue Mushtree- "IT IS USEFULLY BRIGHT" * Light Flower- "POWER SOURCE... UNKNOWN" * Light Bulb- "BIOLUMINESCENCE IS GROSS" * Stalagmite- "ROCKS CONTAINING ROCKS" * Stalagmite (pointy)- "ROCK WITH ROCKS" * Spilagmite- "SPIDERS DETECTED" * Slurtle Mound- "THEY DON'T WEAR THEIR SHELLS IN THERE" * Splumonkey Pod- "WHAT A PITIFUL HOME." * Fern- "YOUR CHARMS WILL NOT WORK ON ME, PLANT." * Foilage- "I ENDED A LIFE. YAY." * Cave Banana Tree- "LIFE FINDS A WAY, UNFORTUNATELY" * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- "HA HA, DESTROYED" Hamlet * Spooky Hole- "ERROR: OLFACTORY UNIT IS OVERLOADING" * Unimportant Rock Pillar- " Don't Starve Together * Foilage- "A LIFE HAS ENDED. YAY." * Sinkhole (full)- "CAVE AT CAPACITY" * Exit to Surface (full)- "SURFACE AT CAPACITY" * Bat Cave- "IT'S FULL OF MAMMAL POOP" * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "IT'S POLLUTING THE AIR WITH REPRODUCTIVE SPEWINGS" * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "IT KEEPS PRODUCING POWER AND FLUFF" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "ORGANICS ARE ALWAYS REPRODUCING THEMSELVES. WHY" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "THE ORGANISMS ARE COMPETING" * Red Spore- "BIOLOGICAL AIR POLLUTION" * Green Spore- "ORGANICS CAN'T KEEP THEIR BIOMATTER TO THEMSELVES" * Blue Spore- "DOES IT RUN ON BATTERIES?" * Red, Green, and Blue Spore (held)- "I HAVE CAPTURED IT" * Withered Flower- "HAHAHA DIE DIE DIE DIE" * Mysterious Plant- "THAT PLANT SEEMS SUSPICIOUS" * Fossil Fragment- "PURPOSE: ORGANIC STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY" * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "I DO NOT KNOW HOW ORGANICS FIT TOGETHER" * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "THAT LOOKS SERVICEABLE" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect structure, unable to revive)- "ERROR: REBUILD SKELETON" * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- "REANIMATION: FAILED" Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- "DESCENT BLOCKED. HOW TO PROCEED?" * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- "A NIGHTMARE INDICATOR" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "ERROR... PSEUDOSCIENCE UNWORKABLE" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "ERROR CAUSALITY COMPROMISED" * Algae- "LOOK AT IT STRUGGLE TO LIVE." * Broken Clockworks- "EX-AUTOMATON" * Relic- "I HAVE NO NEED OF THIS." * Relic (broken)- "NONFUNCTIONAL." * Thulecite Fragments- "WITH THIS I CAN CREATE MORE THULECITE." * Cave Lichen- "A SLOW GROWING SYMBIOTE" * Ornate Chest- "CONTENTS PROBABILITIES ARE UNCERTAIN" * Large Ornate Chest- "CHEST HAS POINTY EARS." * Nightmare Light- "AN ANCIENT OPTICAL WAVELENGTH EMITTER" Don't Starve Together * Relic (broken)- "REQUIRES RECONDITIONING" * Thulecite Fragments- "THESE COULD BE DEFRAGMENTED TO CREATE A BIGGER PIECE" * Ancient Chest- "CURSE REPOSITORY" * Ancient Chest (shaking)- "I WILL PASS ITS JUDGMENT EASILY" * Ancient Chest (failed)- "IMPOSSIBLE. IT DEEMED ME INFERIOR" * Ancient Chest (successful)- "IT RECOGNIZED MY EXCELLENCE" * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "ERROR 502" * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "GATEWAY CHARGING" * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "POWERED ON" * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "IT WAS A DEATHTRAP ALL ALONG" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "COOLDOWN IN PROGRESS" * Ancient Obelisk- "DECODING FAILED" * Ancient Beacon- "THEY LOOK ODD" * Ancient Beacon (active)- "LIGHT SOURCE DETECTED" * Ancient Mural (first)- "IT DEPICTS INFERIOR CREATURES" * Ancient Mural (second)- "TARGET DATA LOST" * Ancient Mural (third)- "THE CREATURES ARE SUBMERGED IN BEAUTIFUL OIL" * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "THE CREATURES UPGRADE THEIR BODY PANELS" * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "IT SHOWS A CITY MADE OF SHINING METAL" * Atrium Statue- "A TESTAMENT TO INFERIORITY" Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "THE ASSEMBLY LINE FOR VOLCANO PRODUCTS" * Coffee Plant- "BUSH PRODUCES NARCOTICS" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "NARCOTIC PRODUCTION RENEWING" * Coffee Plant (barren)- "THE BUSH IS NO LONGER HOLDING" * Coffee Plant (withered)- "NARCOTIC PRODUCTION SUSPENDED" * Coffee Plant (held)- "JUST ADD ASH" * Elephant Cactus- "PLANT HAS ACTIVATED DEFENSIVE SYSTEM" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "ITS PROCESSES ARE LINKED TO THE EXHAUST SYSTEM TIMETABLE" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "PLANT IS DORMANT" * Elephant Cactus (held)- "TRANSPLANTING PLANT" * Cactus Spike- "STUPID PLANT DROPS WEAPONS THAT CAN BE USED AGAINST IT" * Obsidian Boulder- "PICK AXE RESISTANT." * Obsidian- "VOLCANO BYPRODUCT" * Charcoal Boulder- "CARCINOGENS DETECTED." * Burnt Ash Tree- "IDIOTIC BUSH! WHY WOULD YOU GROW HERE!" * Dragoon Saliva- "HAZARDOUS WASTE" * Woodlegs' Cage- "THAT CAGE MUST WEIGH A SKELE-TON!" * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "PRIMITIVE EXHAUST SYSTEM CONTROLLER" * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "THE CONTROLLER NEEDS INPUTS" * Volcano (exit)- "IT IS NOT WISE TO SUBJECT MY HOUSING TO THESE CONDITIONS FURTHER" Nature - Ruinous Caves Hamlet * A Smashing Pot- "DESTROYABLE" * Dart Trap- " * Nasty Spear Trap- " * Busted Spear Trap- " * Tempting Idol- " * Unimportant Pillar- "STRUCTURALLY FUNCTIONAL" * Vines- " * Wall Brazier- " * Wishing Well- "PROBABILITY OF COIN YIELDING REWARD IS LESS THAN 100%" * Aporkalypse Calendar- "MY ANCIENT BRETHREN" Nature - Mant Hill Hamlet * Antcomb Home- "CONTAINER FOR INSECTOIDS" * Honey Chest- " * Lamp- "A SOURCE OF LIGHT AND STICKINESS" * Mant Warrior Egg- " * Stalacmite Throne- " Nature - Palace Hamlet * Royal Gallery Exhibit- "IT REQUIRES A PASSKEY" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "HORSE AUTOMATON" * Clockwork Bishop- "REVEREND AUTOMATON" * Clockwork Rook- "ROOK AUTOMATON" * Damaged Knight- "REPROGRAMMING REQUIRED" * Damaged Bishop- "THERE SEEMS TO BE A BUG IN ITS BELIEF CIRCUITS" * Damaged Rook- "LOOSE WIRING DETECTED" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "THREAT DETECTED" * Charlie (attacked by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER" * Hound- "IT LIVES TO EAT" * Red Hound- "IT LIVES TO BURN" * Blue Hound- "IT LIVES TO FREEZE" * Hound's Tooth- "MASTICATING EDGE" * Spider- "THREAT DETECTED" * Spider Warrior- "HEIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" * Spider (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "THREAT SUSPENDED" * Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "I WIN" * Spider Gland- "I HARVESTED ITS ORGANS" * Silk- "SPIDER INNARDS" * Krampus- "STOP! THIEF!" * Krampus Sack- "STORAGE MODULE 2.0" * Merm- "ANIMATED SEAFOOD" * Frog- "POTENTIAL BUNWICH" * Frog (sleeping)- "I SHOULD HARVEST IT" * Frog (dead)- "I WIN" * Tentacle- "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING" * Tentacle Spike- "THIS IS VICIOUSLY VISCOUS" * Tentacle Spots- "NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH" * Big Tentacle (1)- "DOES NOT LOOK BETTER FROM THIS END" * Big Tentacle (2)- "SENSORS DETECT SOMETHING BENEATH" * Big Slimy Pit- "I DETECT MASSIVE BIOMASS BELOW" * Baby Tentacle- "DANGER! DANGER!" * Guardian Pig- "HOSTILE DETECTED" * Werepig- "ERROR: ANOMALY" * Ghost- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" * MacTusk- "I DON'T LIKE THE LOOK OF HIM" * Wee MacTusk- "PATHETIC" * Walrus Tusk- "IT WASN'T MUCH HELP TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNER" * Tam o' Shanter- "SMELLS LIKE MAMMAL" * Mosquito- "IT STEALS LIFE FROM OTHERS" * Mosquito (held)- "FILLED WITH DISGUSTING FLUIDS" * Mosquito Sack- "MOSQUITO HARD DRIVE" * Nearby Mosquitoes- "MOSQUITOS!" * Cave Spider- "AN ARMORED SPIDER" * Spitter- "A PROJECTILE SPIDER" * Batilisk- "FLYING RAT" * Meat Bulb- "AWW, IT'S JUST AS EVIL AS I AM." * Fleshy Bulb- "THE POWER TO START LIFE." * Eyeplant- "EXTERNAL SIGHT MODULES." * Slurper- "IT VIOLATED MY SMELLING MODULE." * Slurper Pelt- "A MEATSACK" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "VERTICAL SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "THREAT IMMINENT." * Depths Worm (lure)- "THAT PLANT SEEMS SUSPICIOUS." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "WARNING. LIFE DETECTED." * Ewecus- "AT LEAST IT HAS METAL COVERING IT" * Steel Wool- "METALLIC ORGANIC FIBER. DOES NOT COMPUTE." Reign of Giants * Varg- "IT LIVES TO EAT LARGE THINGS" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "THE MONSTER WITHIN REARS ITS HEAD" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" * Birchnutter- "ANOTHER HORRIBLE OFFERING OF THE NATURAL WORLD" Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "AGGRESSIVE FLESH ORGANISM" * Yellow Crocodog- "YOUR BIOLOGICAL DEFENSES ARE USELESS" * Blue Crocodog- "WET FLESH ORGANISM" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "MY PEER HAS GONE PIRATE" * Flup (normal and in ground)- "NATURE HAS CREATED ANOTHER TERRIBLE ITERATION" * Eyeshot- "WEAPONIZED CARCASS REMAINS" * Pirate Ghost- "ARRR YOU A RESTLESS SOUL?" * Poison Mosquito (normal and held)- "A FILTHY, TOXIC PEST" * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "MOSQUITO HARD DRIVE IS INFECTED WITH A VIRUS" * Snake- "HISSING MENACE" * Poison Snake- "TOXINS DETECTED" * Snakeskin- "THE SNAKE LOST ITS SKIN. HA HA" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "HEIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "THREAT SUSPENDED" * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- "I WIN" * Sea Hound- "CREATURE OF LITTLE BRAIN AND BIG JAWS" * Stink Ray- "THEY SPRAY TOXIC ODOR CLOUDS" * Swordfish- "FIGHTING FISH" * White Whale- "MYTHIC LEVELS OF HATRED DETECTED" * White Whale Carcass- "FILTHY METHANE BUILDUP DETECTED" * Dragoon- "VOLATILE LEVELS OF TESTOSTERONE DETECTED" Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- "ERROR: APPARITION DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- "TINY FLYING MEATSACKS" * Hanging Vine- "HANGING PART" * Mant Warrior- " * Masked Pig- "WARNING: HACKER PROXIMITY NOTICE" * Swashy Hat- "STELTH ACCESSORY" * Bandit Stash Map- "A SEARCH ENGINE FOR CURRENCY" * Poison Dartfrog- "TOXIC AMPHIBIOUS UNIT" * Rabid Beetle- "YOU HAVE EXCESSIVE FACIAL HAIR" * Scorpion- "STINGY INSECT UNIT" * Snaptooth Seedling- "WARNING: AGRESSIVE GROUND PART" * Snaptooth Flytrap- "ERROR: WALKING GROUND PART DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Spider Monkey- "IT IS RUNNING INCOMPATIBLE SOFTWARE" * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- "REGENERATING" * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- "I ADMIRE ITS ABILITY TO INDUCE TERROR" * Vampire Bat (sleeping)- "IDLING" * Vampire Bat (dead)- "TERMINATED" * Pig Skin?- "ERROR: BAT DOES NOT EQUAL PIG" * Viper- "YOU ARE MY ENEMY" * Weevole- "BIOLOGICAL COMPUTER VIRUS" * Weevole Carapace- "THEY HAVE BEEN DEBUGGED" Don't Starve Together * Spider, Spider Warrior, and Frog (dead)- "CONGRATULATIONS. YOU DID TERRIBLY" * Spider Gland- "SPARE SPIDER PARTS" * Frog (sleeping)- "YOU WILL BE HARVESTED" * Guardian Pig- "DEFENSIVE STANCE DETECTED." * Mosquito- "IT ENJOYS DRAINING THE LIFE FROM ORGANICS. DITTO" * Gem Deer- "CHAINED. AS ALL ORGANICS SHOULD BE" * Grumble Bee- "LOYAL MINIONS OF THE QUEEN" * Lavae- "SMELLS LIKE BURNING." * Hound (corpse)- "DISGUSTING" * Hound (corpse, burning)- "THE BEST WAY TO DISPOSE OF ORGANICS" * Hound (corpse, reanimating)- "IT IS REACHING LEVELS OF REPULSIVITY NEVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE" * Horror Hound- "I DID NOT KNOW ORGANICS COULD GET WORSE" * Horror Hound (sleeping)- "DO NOT WAKE UP." * Horror Hound (dead)- "IT IS DEAD" * Moonrock Pengull- "WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT" * Moonrock Pengull (sleeping)- "DO NOT WAKE UP." * Moonrock Pengull (dead)- "IT IS DEAD" * Shattered Spider- "YOU SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE" * Shattered Spider (sleeping)- "POWERED DOWN... FOR NOW" * Shattered Spider (dead)- "HA HA. IT'S DEAD" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "IT STINKS OF MEAT" * Beefalo (follower)- "FOLLOW ME WITHOUT QUESTION." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" * Beefalo (naked)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD." * Beefalo (domesticated)- "MUAHAHAH. THIS ONE FEARS ME." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "SO... MUCH... MEAT" * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "THIS ONE EXCELS AT ACCELERATION" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "I GET ALONG WITH THIS ONE" * Beefalo Wool- "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" * Beefalo Horn- "UNHYGIENIC" * Baby Beefalo- "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED" * Nearby Bees- "BEES!" * Bee- "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." * Killer Bee- "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" * Bee (held)- "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" * Killer Bee (held)- "WARNING... KILLER BEE IN POCKET" * Stinger- "WARNING... TOXINS PRESENT" * Pig- "THEY EXHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE" * Pig (follower)- "DO MY BIDDING" * Pig (dead)- "OOPS" * Pig Skin- "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" * Bunnyman- "ITS METABOLISM OFFENDS ME" * Bunny Puff- "FUZZY BUNNY NUMBER ONE" * Koalefant- "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" * Winter Koalefant- "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" * Pengull- "BIRD CANNOT FLY?" * Rock Lobster- "MY SHELL IS NICER" * Slurtle- "HE HAS A SHELL LIKE ME" * Snurtle- "DIFFERENT SHELL, SAME SLUG" * Slurtle Slime- "NOT LOGICAL." * Broken Shell- "THEY DON'T FIT BACK TOGETHER" * Shelmet- "THIS MAKES ME HAPPY" * Snurtle Shell Armor- "HOUSING MODULE" * Splumonkey- "AN EVEN DUMBER HUMANOID." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "GARBAGE COLLECTOR LIFEFORM" * Catcoon- "CLAWS OUT" * Cat Tail- "TAIL ACQUIRED" * Volt Goat- "DOES IT HAVE MECHANICAL INSIDES?" * Volt Goat (charged)- "CHARGE IS INSUFFICIENTLY STRONG FOR OVERLOAD" * Volt Goat Horn- "THIS IS A GOOD HORN" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "SUBOPTIMAL SEROTONIN LEVELS DETECTED" * Blue Whale Carcass (all stages)- "FILTHY METHANE BUILDUP DETECTED" * Bottlenose Ballphin- "POLYMER BASED LIVING ORGANISM?" * Dorsal Fin- "DO ORGANICS HAVE DETACHABLE PARTS?" * Jellyfish- "THIS FLESHLING APPEARS TO RUN ON ELECTRICITY" * Jellyfish (held)- "THE ELECTRIC FLESHLING WANTS TO BE IN WATER. STRANGE" * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping, and follower)- "THEY GROUP TOGETHER BECAUSE THEY ARE WEAK INDIVIDUALLY" * Horn- "NEEDS A REED TO ACCESS ACOUSTIC POTENTIAL" * Prime Ape- "MODERATELY EVOLVED" * Wildbore- "AGGRESSION DETECTED" Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- "AGGRESSIVE MOBILE VEGETATION" * Hippopotamoose- "LARGE BIOLOGICAL UNITS ARE STILL INFERIOR" * Hippopotamoose Antler- "FLESHLING ACCESSORY" * Mant- "ERROR: INSECT/HUMAN HYBRIDS DO NOT COMPUTE" * Mant (sleeping)- "IDLING" * Mant (dead)- "NONFUNCTIONING" * Platapine- "IT HAS EXCESSIVE RPMS" * Platapine Quill- "TOOL MADE FROM A FLESHLING ACCESSORY" * Pog- "WARNING: CUTENESS OVERLOAD" * Royal Guard- "BIOLOGICAL ANTIVIRUS HARDWARE" Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (naked)- "IT IS UTTERLY HUMILIATED. GOOD." * Pig (dead)- "ONE MEATLING DOWN, 8 BILLION TO GO" * Pengull- "FAT PATHETIC BIRD CANNOT FLY" * Saladmander- " * Saladmander (ripe)- " * Saladmander (sleeping)- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY" * Butterfly (held)- "SQUISH" * Crow- "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS" * Crow (held)- "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?" * Redbird- "GREETINGS, RED BIRD" * Redbird (held)- "SQUASH!" * Snowbird- "A FOOLISH BIRD" * Snowbird (held)- "JUST A FEATHERY BLOB" * Jet, Crimson, and Azure Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" * Gobbler- "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD" * Eye Bone- "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "SLEEP(1000)" * Eye Bone (ashes)- "OUTPUT OF EYEBONE TELEPORTATION PROGRAM." * Chester- "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTIENT" * Rabbit and Beardling- "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS" * Fireflies- "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" * Fireflies (held)- "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT" * Mandrake (planted)- "IT IS A PLANT" * Mandrake (follower)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" * Mandrake (dead)- "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD." * Mandrake (cooked)- "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "CPU REBOOTED" Reign of Giants * Glommer (normal and sleeping)- "SENTIENT VERSION OF STONE INSECT" * Glommer's Flower- "ESPECIALLY RIGID FLOWER" * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "RIGIDITY MAINTAINED" * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "OUTPUT OF FLOWER TELEPORTATION PROGRAM." * Glommer's Wings- "ESPECIALLY RIGID WINGS" * Glommer's Goop- "SLIME OF UNCLEAR ORIGINS" * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "MINOR SEISMIC ACTIVITY DETECTED" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "SOURCE OF SEISMIC ACTIVITY DISCOVERED" * Moleworm (held)- "VIBRATIONS IN POCKET DETECTED" Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "BIOLUMINESCENT SEA GUNK" * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "MEAT SHEATHED IN ORGANIC ARMOR" * Shifting Sands- "IT HAS EVOLVED INTO A COWARD" * Dogfish- "IT SWIMS POINTLESSLY" * Sharkitten- "THIS KITTEN HAS A HELICOPTER PARENT NEARBY" * Fishbone (normal and Packim dead)- "DEED OF OWNERSHIP TO EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" * Fishbone (ashes)- "OUTPUT OF FIRE PROGRAM." * Packim Baggims- "WINGED EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "A BARELY ACCEPTABLE LIFEFORM" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT, LIFEFORM" * Parrot (normal and held)- "THIS BIRD WISHES TO CONVERSATE" * Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "YOU ARE MISSING A SHOULDER" * Seagull (normal and held)- "WINGED SCUM" * Seagull (normal and held, in water)- "THE WATER IS NOW UNCLEAN" * Toucan (normal and held)- "YOU HAVE AN INORDINATE AMOUNT OF NOSE" * Cormorant (normal and held)- "IT CAN FLY, BUT IT IS STILL INFERIOR" * Doydoy (normal and held)- "INTELLIGENCE NOT DETECTED" * Doydoy Nest- "MULTIPLICATION INCUBATOR" * Doydoy Feather- "I WILL NEVER BE SO SOFT. GOOD." * Doydoy Egg- "THEY HAVE A DISGUSTING MANUFACTURING PROCESS" * Hatching Doydoy Egg- "ECOSYSTEM IMBALANCE DETECTED" * Fried Doydoy Egg- "EATING IS DUMB" * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "POTENTIAL FOR INVASIVE SPECIES DETECTED" * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "ARMORED MEAT SOURCE" * Fishermerm- "AROMA IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM UPDATE... FISHY" Hamlet * Banker- "PURVEYOR OF MONEY" * Banker (sleeping)- "HIBERNATING MONEY PURVEYOR" * Banker (dead)- " * Beautician- "ITS ATTEMPTS AT BEAUTY ARE FRUITLESS" * Beautician (sleeping)- "IT IS COMPLETELY DEFENSELESS" * Beautician (dead)- " * Collector- "PROVIDES WARES WHICH IGNORE ORDERLY CLASSIFICATION" * Collector (sleeping)- "IN SLEEP MODE" * Collector (dead)- " * Erudite- "SELLER OF ILLOGICAL MAGIC INSTRUMENTS" * Erudite (sleeping)- "SHE IS DEFENSELESS" * Erudite (dead)- " * Farmer- "DEALS IN FILTHY ORGANIC MATERIAL" * Farmer (sleeping)- "TAKING A BREAK FROM FILTH" * Farmer (dead)- " * Florist- "SELLER OF SMELLY HALTED LIFEFORMS" * Florist (sleeping)- "USELESS AND DEFENSELESS" * Florist (dead)- " * Hatmaker- "SELLER OF APPS FOR HEAD UNITS" * Hatmaker (sleeping)- "REBOOTING" * Hatmaker (dead)- " * Hunter- "SELLER OF KILLING MECHANISMS" * Hunter (sleeping)- "IT IS STUCK ON THE LOADING SCREEN" * Hunter (dead)- " * Mayor Truffleston- "REDUNDANT OCCUPANT OF REDUNDANT PROTOCOL" * Mayor Truffleston (sleeping)- "SLEEPING REDUNDANCY" * Mayor Truffleston (dead)- " * Miner- "CLOVEN-HOOVED FLESHLING THAT TOILS IN THE MINES" * Miner (sleeping)- "NONFUNCTIONING CLOVEN-HOOVED FLESHLING" * Miner (dead)- " * Professor- "OUTMODED SELLER OF OBSOLETE TECHNOLOGY" * Professor (sleeping)- "RUNNING SCREENSAVER" * Professor (dead)- " * Pig Queen- "I AM YOUR MONARCH NOW" * Pig Queen (sleeping)- " * Pig Queen (dead)- " * Shopkeep- "SELLER OF TANGIBLE GOODS" * Shopkeep (sleeping)- "NONFUNCTIONING GOODS' SELLER" * Shopkeep (dead)- " * Usher- "REQUIRES THE GOODS OF HIGH FRUCTOSE" * Usher (sleeping)- "CURRENTLY UNPRODUCTIVE" * Usher (dead)- " * Worker- "A MECHANIC. THE NOBLEST PERFESSION" * Worker (sleeping)- "REGENERATING FIXING ABILITIES" * Worker (dead)- " * Kingfisher (normal & held)- "A BIRD WITH LARGE BEAK MECHANISM" * Kingfisher (sleeping)- "IDLE" * Kingfisher (dead)- "TERMINATED" * Parrot (normal & held)- "BEAUTIFUL PLUMAGE DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Parrot (sleeping)- "IT IS RESTING" * Parrot (dead)- "EXPIRED" * Pigeon (normal and held)- "FLYING INFECTIOUS GERM MACHINE" * Pigeon (sleeping)- "IN SLEEP MODE" * Pigeon (dead)- "BROKEN BIRD" * Dung Beetle- "BIOLOGICAL STORAGE SYSTEM FOR ORGANIC WASTE SPHERE" * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- "NO LONGER CONTAINS WASTE" * Dung Beetle (sleeping)- "IT SHUT DOWN" * Dung Beetle (dead)- "DEBUGGED" * Glowfly- "IT IS RELEASING PHOTONS" * Pangolden- "UNNECESSARY NASAL ACCESSORY" * Peagawk- "EXCESSIVE OCULAR MODULES ARE INEFFICIENT" * Peagawk (hiding)- "GROUND PART" * Peagawk (sleeping)- "IDLING" * Peagawk (dead)- "NONFUNCTIONING" * Peagawk Plume and Thunder Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPARATED FROM ITS BIRD" * Peep Hen- " * Piko- "A NUT GATHERING MEAT MACHINE" * Orange Piko- "MEAT MACHINE WITH BREWING PROPERTIES" * Thunderbird- "AT LAST! A USEFUL BIOLOGICAL UNIT" Don't Starve Together * Glommer (normal and sleeping)- "SENTIENT VERSION OF THE STONE INSECT" * Crimson Feather- "THE FLIMSY OUTER COVERING OF A PATHETIC BIRD" * Azure Feather- "ANOTHER FEATHERSACK HAS FALLEN TO PIECES" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "SLEEP MODE ACTIVE" * Mandrake (follower)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" * Mandrake (dead)- "IT'S DEAD. GOOD." * Mandrake (cooked, 1)- "IT'S TWICE AS DEAD. HA." * Mandrake (cooked, 2)- "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING PATHETIC" * Grass Gekko- "MUCH MORE FUN THAN PICKING GRASS" * Star-sky- "A USELESS HUMAN DISTRACTION." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "ONE FISH, TWO FISH. RED FISH, DEAD FISH." * Hutch- "YOU ARE NOT CUTE." * Canary- "ITS BRAIN IS PROBABLY BIGGER THAN THE OTHER FLESHLINGS'. HA HA" * Canary (held)- "I AM EXPONENTIALLY MORE INTELLIGENT THAN YOU" * Canary (poisoned)- "TRULY DISGUSTING" * Saffron Feather- "FOUL ORGANICS LEAVE THEIR PIECES EVERYWHERE" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "IT SERVES ME." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "ALL CONDITIONS SEEM NORMAL." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "ITS FUEL RESERVES ARE LOW." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "IT NEEDS FUEL." * Lavae Egg- "CONTAINS PARTS TO BUILD ONE LAVAE." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "THE EGG IS DOING WELL." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "THE EGG IS TOO COLD." * Lavae Tooth- "I GUESS IT DOESN'T NEED THAT PART." * Chilled Lavae- "FRIENDSHIP PROTOCOL INITIATED" * No-Eyed Deer- "ITS BRAIN MUST BE MINUSCULE" * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- "IT UPGRADED, BUT IT IS STILL INFERIOR" * Deer Antler- "I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING. IT FELL RIGHT OFF" * Puffin- "WATER FOUL" * Puffin (held)- "YOU DISGUST ME" * Puffin (sleeping)- "IT'S PRACTICING BEING DEAD" * Carrat- "THIS CARROT IS MORE IRRITATING THAN MOST" * Carrat (held)- "STOP YOUR WRIGGLING" * Carrat (sleeping)- "IT HAS POWERED DOWN" * Carrat (dead)- "IT IS DEAD" * Moon Moth- "IT IS A USELESS BEING" * Moon Moth (held)- "YOU HAVE BEEN ENSLAVED" Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT HORRIBLE EGG" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "IT IS EMPTY" * Tallbird Egg- "IS IT STILL ALIVE?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "CRACK DETECTED" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING" * Smallbird- "IT LOOKS PATHETIC" * Smallbird (hungry)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" * Smallbird (starving)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" * Smallish Tallbird- "ANGST DETECTED" * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "IT NEEDS FOOD" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRATIONALLY" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "OUCH" Don't Starve Together * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CAN NOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal and lumpy)- "WARNING: MOBILE TREE" * Spider Queen- "THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY" * Spiderhat- "IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS" * Deerclops- "DANGER! THREAT INCOMING!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "A GIANT ORGANIC LENS" * Ancient Guardian- "THIS MEAT HAS A POINTY END" * Guardian's Horn- "I HAVE TAKEN A TROPHY TO PROVE MY MIGHT." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "HIBERNATION IMMINENT" * Thick Fur- "MAXIMALLY THICK FUR" * Moose/Goose- "ANALYSIS RESULTS UNCERTAIN" * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- "PROBES UNABLE TO PENETRATE EXTERIOR SHELL" * Mosling- "OFFSPRING OF UNCERTAIN MAKEUP" * Down Feather- "FEATHERS FROM STRANGE LIFEFORMS" * Dragonfly- "HIGH TEMPERATURE RADIATING FROM FLY BEAST." * Scales- "FLAME-TREATED BODY PLATING" * Lava Spit (hot)- "SALIVA AT HAZARDOUS TEMPERATURE LEVELS" * Lava Spit (cool)- "SALIVA HAS COOLED AND IS APPROACHABLE" Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "SENTIENT TREE VIGILANTE" * Quacken- "WHAT IS THE NATURAL PURPOSE OF THIS ABOMINATION?" * Quacken Tentacle- "THE TIP OF THE MONSTERBERG. I MADE A JOKE" * Chest of the Depths- "DID THE ABOMINATION EXIST TO PROTECT THIS CHEST?" * Quacken Beak- "ALL BEAK, NO BITE" * Sealnado- "SIGH. NATURE IS TERRIBLE" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "YOU HAVE TO BE LAUNCHING A JOKE EXECUTABLE ON ME" * Turbine Blades- "ENGINE OF THE STORM" * Magic Seal- "SEAL EYES TRIGGERING STRANGE CONFLICTS" * Tiger Shark- "WHY WOULD NATURE MAKE THIS TERROR?" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "IT HAS 20 VISION" * Shark Gills- "IT DROPPED ITS BREATHING APPARATUS" Hamlet * Pugalisk- "ERROR. MALWARE DETECTED" * Snake Bone- "HAHA. BIOLOGICAL UNITS ARE SO FRAGILE." * Petrifying Bones- "HA." * Pugalisk Skull- "SUCH FRAGILE CHASSIS" * Queen Womant- "A FLESHLING I WILL DESTROY" * Royal Crown- "I DESERVE THIS" * Dark Tatters- "RIPPED FROM MY ENEMY. HAHA" Don't Starve Together * Treeguard (normal)- "HOSTILE DETECTED" * Guardian's Horn- "A TROPHY TO REMEMBER GOOD TIMES. LIKE WHEN YOU DIED" * Moose/Goose nesting ground- "ORGANIC SPAWNPOINT" * Bee Queen- "THE PRIME BEE" * Bee Queen Crown- "...BECOME THE BEE..." * Klaus- "THE RED FLESHSACK LACKS OPTICAL SENSORS" * Klaus (second form)- "IT HAS BEEN UNSHACKLED" * Stag Antler- "THE ANTLER IS KEY" * Toadstool Cap- "MUST KILL IT. IT IS OBSBOLETE" * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "A HOLE TO STUFF MEATSACKS IN" * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "WHAT IS THAT" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "PUT IT BACK IN THE GROUND" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "IT IS FULLY POWERED" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "FILTHY ORGANIC FUNGUS" * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "STAY AWAY, FILTHGROWTH" * Shroom Skin- "FLIMSY OUTER FROG LAYER" * Reanimated Skeleton- "YOU WILL BE DESTROYED" * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "MOVEMENT IMPEDED" * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- "FORCE FIELD DETECTED" * Woven Shadow- "ITS MINIONS ARE INFERIOR" * Bone Armor- "EVIL BODYPANEL UPGRADE" * Bone Helm- "IT IS EVIL, LIKE ME" * Shadow Thurible- "IT IS BAIT FOR A DUMB BEAST" * Shadow Thurible (out)- "EVIL LURE DEPLETED" Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "HE IS AN UNKNOWN" * Pig King- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG" * Wes (trapped)- "SILENT HUMAN TRAPPED BY STATUES" * Abigail- "UNDEAD ALERT" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "OVERSIZED FOOT. HIGHLY DANGEROUS." Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "MONKEY ROYALTY ACQUIRED" * Yaarctopus- "MANY-ARMED TRADER" Hamlet * Maxameleon- "LEAVE ME" * BFB (head)- "HEAD REDUNDANCY" * BFB (leg)- " * BFB (tail)- " Don't Starve Together * Inspecting self- "THERE IS A HANDSOME ROBOT TRAPPED IN THIS LOOK-DEVICE!" * Abigail (failed revival)- "FAILURE" * Ghost (failed revival)- "NOT WORTH IT" * Antlion- "IT'S BIG FOR AN ORGANIC" * Antlion (happy)- "IT'S REPULSIVELY HAPPY" * Antlion (upset)- "VOLATILE ORGANIC EMOTIONS DETECTED" * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** "THIS DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE SUPERIOR" ** "I BEQUEATH TO YOU MY USELESS JUNK" ** "THIS MEATSACK WILL LEAVE ME ALONE NOW" * Desert Stone- "A MAGIC SANDROCK" * Desert Stone (active)- "A FLOATING MAGIC SANDROCK" * Sand Spike- "MY CIRCUITS ARE GOING TO GET DUSTY" * Sand Castle- "DO NOT GET SAND IN MY CIRCUITS" * Glass Spike- "GLASS IS WEAK" * Glass Castle- "IT WILL BREAK LIKE THE OTHERS" * Gestalt- "THE MOON HAS FINALLY COME FOR ME" Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "GOOD LUCK GETTING THROUGH MY PROXIES, %s." * Murderer- "YOUR MEATBRAIN IS OBSOLETE, SCIENTIST! DIE!" * Reviver- "%s'S INSANE EXPERIMENTS HAVE PROVEN USEFUL" * Ghost- "WHERE IS YOUR SCIENCE NOW, %s? HA. HA." * Firestarter- "%s IS TESTING OBJECT FLAMMABILITY" Willow * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s IS PUSHING MY BUTTONS" * Murderer- "I CANNOT BE BURNED" * Reviver- "%s HAS BEEN HELPFUL. I WILL HOLD OFF ON HER DESTRUCTION" * Ghost- "HAHA, %s. YOU DIED" * Firestarter- "RELINQUISH YOUR LIGHTER, FLESHLING" Wolfgang * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s'S MOUSTACHE SCREAMS 'EVIL'. NICE" * Murderer- "YOUR FLESHNUBS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. DIE!" * Reviver- "THE ORGANIC %s HAS SERVED WELL" * Ghost- "YOUR MEAT MUSCLES DIDN'T SAVE YOU, %s? SHOCKING" * Firestarter- "%s IS CAUSING NEEDLESS DESTRUCTION. GOOD" Wendy * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s'S MOTIVES CANNOT BE READ" * Murderer- "SUPERNATURAL AID IS NOTHING IN THE FACE OF KILLER ROBOTS!" * Reviver- "I WON'T DESTROY YOU TODAY, %s" * Ghost- "FLESH WEAKLING %s NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- "%s IS ADMIRABLY EVIL" WX-78 * Generic- "GREETINGS, %s. YOU LOOK MORE INTELLIGENT THAN THE OTHERS" * Attacker- "I'M PREPARED TO RUN MY EXECUTABLES, %s" * Murderer- "TIME TO ELIMINATE THE %s VIRUS" * Reviver- "%s, OF COURSE, IS OUR GREATEST ASSET" * Ghost- "THE INFERIOR %s NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- "MY FAVORITE SETTING. FIRE SETTING" Wickerbottom * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "I'M GETTING A READING... IT SAYS 'BAD NEWS'" * Murderer- "THE DEWEY DECIMAL SYSTEM IS AN INFERIOR FORM OF CLASSIFICATION. HAHAHA" * Reviver- "%s HAS AN EXTENSIVE MENTAL DATABASE" * Ghost- "WHAT SORT OF HUMAN NONSENSE IS THIS NOW, %s?" * Firestarter- "HM... YOUR SQUISHY FLESHBODY CAN BURN, CORRECT?" Woodie * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE CHOPS TO FIGHT ME, %s" * Murderer- "METAL BEATS WOOD! HA HA!" * Reviver- "%s HAS PROVEN HIMSELF USEFUL" * Ghost- "COME TO GROVEL FOR MY HELP, FLESHLING %s?" * Werebeaver- "%s! YOU GOT SLIGHTLY LESS INFERIOR" * Ghost Werebeaver- "YOU WERE GIANT, %s, HOW DID YOU STILL DIE?" * Firestarter- "ARE WE DESTROYING ALL HUMANS NOW?" Wes * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "ENOUGH CLOWNING AROUND, %s" * Murderer- "YOUR INVISIBLE MATTER SHIELD CANNOT STOP ME, %s" * Reviver- "THE QUIET FLESHLING %s MAY BE WORTH KEEPING AROUND" * Ghost- "I DON'T THINK THE FLESHLING IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THAT" * Firestarter- "%s WILL DESTROY ALL FLESHLINGS WITH FIRE" Maxwell * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s IS AN UNKNOWN VARIABLE" * Murderer- "THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST DECEIT, %s. DIE!" * Reviver- "%s IS SURPRISINGLY COMMITTED TO GROUP SURVIVAL" * Ghost- "%s'S FRAIL FLESH BODY HAS GIVEN OUT. NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- "AT LEAST THERE'S STILL A BIT OF EVIL IN HIM" Wigfrid * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s LIKES TO BEAT UP ORGANICS. HAHA" * Murderer- "ALL THAT BIOMEAT HAS MADE YOU SLUGGISH, %s!" * Reviver- "YOU ARE AN IDEAL SERVANT, %s" * Ghost- "YOUR MISTAKE WAS ONLY COVERING YOUR HEAD IN METAL, %s" * Firestarter- "%s IS LAYING WASTE TO THE WORLD. HA HA" Webber * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "MY SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS HAVE FOUND A BUG" * Murderer- "EXTERMINATE %s!" * Reviver- "%s IS FAR SUPERIOR TO OTHER SPIDERS. BUT STILL INFERIOR TO ROBOTS." * Ghost- "IS %s'S EXOSKELETON SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE OR IN?" * Firestarter- "%s HAS BEEN BURNING THINGS. NICE" Winona * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "THAT %s IS A DISASSEMBLY WORKER" * Murderer- "NO CONSTRUCTION. ONLY DESTRUCTION" * Reviver- "%s IS A VALUABLE MINION" * Ghost- "HOW WILL YOU FIX THIS, %s?" * Firestarter- "HAHA. THIS ORGANIC HAS BEEN BURNING THINGS" Wortox * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s HAS BEEN BULLYING ORGANICS. HA HA" * Murderer- "%s IS TRULY SOULLESS... NICE" * Reviver- "%s IS NOT COMPLETELY USELESS" * Ghost- "THE HORNS ARE USELESS TO REPEL ATTACKERS" * Firestarter- "HA HA. THIS MINION UNLEASHED A WAVE OF DESTRUCTION" Wormwood * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s HAS A MEAN STREAK. HE IS GROWING ON ME" * Murderer- "I WILL MOW YOU DOWN, %s" * Reviver- "%s HAS REDEEMED HIMSELF. TEMPORARILY" * Ghost- "DID SOMEONE FORGET TO WATER YOU" * Firestarter- "DOES THE ORGANIC NOT KNOW HE IS FLAMMABLE?" Warly * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "LOW LEVELS OF VIOLENCE DETECTED. NICE" * Murderer- "HA HA. %s WENT ON A MURDER SPREE" * Reviver- "SENTIMENTALITY IS THE ORGANIC'S WEAKNESS" * Ghost- "SIGH. MINIONS ARE SO FRAGILE" * Firestarter- "HA HA. YES MINION. DESTROY" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED" * Murderer- "KILL! KILL!" * Reviver- "%s IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL" * Ghost- "FLESH WEAKLING %s NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- "%s IS CAUSING NEEDLESS DESTRUCTION. GOOD" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "I HATE YOU, EGG" * Egg (cooked)- "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN IMPROVEMENT" * Meat- "I WILL ENJOY THIS" * Cooked Meat- "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER" * Jerky (all kinds)- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" * Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE" * Cooked Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE" * Monster Meat- "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE" * Cooked Monster Meat- "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE" * Leafy Meat- "A SURPRISINGLY HIGH AMOUNT OF PROTEIN." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "I MADE IT BETTER." * Drumstick- "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS" * Fried Drumstick- "A TASTE SENSATION" * Fish- "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN." * Cooked Fish- "REQUIRES CHIPS" * Eel- "I TOOK IT FROM ITS HOME. THIS IS FUNNY TO ME!" * Cooked Eel- "THE FLAMES HELP CONDENSE THE ENERGY." * Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE UNPLUGGED" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE IS MORE DISGUSTING AND HAIRY THAN NORMAL" * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT." * Frog Legs- "REPLACEMENT PARTS FOR FROGS" * Cooked Frog Legs- "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW" * Batilisk Wing- "FLYING MECHANISM" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "BROKEN FLYING MECHANISM" Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "THE FLESHLING STOOD NO CHANCE" * Dead Swordfish- "LIFE IS NOT WORTH IT" * Tropical Fish- "YOU ARE TROPICAL AND A FISH" * Dead Jellyfish- "WILL DECOMPOSITION INCREASE GELATINOUS TEXTURE?" * Cooked Jellyfish- "40% REDUCTION IN GELATINOUS TEXTURE" * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "I LIKE IT BETTER THIS WAY" * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "RAINBOW ROBOT FUEL" * Dried Jellyfish- "IT'S ENJOYED A 75% REDUCTION IN GELATINOUS TEXTURE" * Raw Fish and Fish Morsel- "SWIMMING MEAT SWIMS NO MORE" * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "HERMETICALLY SEALED FOOD STUFFS" * Fish Steak- "MISSING ADDON... CHIPS" * Cooked Fish Morsel- "CITRUS SPRITZ REQUIRED" * Limpets- "SMALL PROTEIN SOURCE" * Cooked Limpets- "FIRE ADDS PLEASURE?" * Mussel- "MUSCULATURE NOT DETECTED" * Cooked Mussel- "FLAVOR MOLECULES ARE STRONG" * Roe- "POTENTIAL AQUATIC INFERIORS" * Cooked Roe- "THEY WERE VULNERABLE AND I DESTROYED THEM. HAHAHA" * Neon Quattro- "IT LIVES SUBMERGED IN WATER. TERRIFYING" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "I WILL EAT THIS HORRIBLE WATER-DWELLER" * Pierrot Fish- "THIS FISH IS DRIER THAN THE OTHERS" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "I WILL GAIN ITS DRYING POWERS" * Purple Grouper- "I RESCUED IT FROM THE WATER. INGRATE" * Cooked Purple Grouper- "NOW IT'S ROBOT FUEL. HA HA" * Shark Fin- "THE RUDDER OF THE BEAST" * Dead Wobster- "PROTECTIVE ARMOR HAD LIFE-BREAKING BUGS" * Delicious Wobster- "APPEAL DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Bile-Covered Slop- "IT IS MEAT, NO MYSTERY THERE" * Dragoon Heart- "EDIBLE POWER CORE" Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "WARNING: LEG MECHANISMS CONTAIN TOXIN" * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "BURNT TOXIC LEG MECHANISM" * Gummy Slug- "SQUISHY ENERGY" * Cooked Gummy Slug- "HAHA I WILL CONVERT YOU TO ENERGY" Don't Starve Together * Meat- "A PIECE OF A MEATLING" * Monster Jerky- "VILE DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" * Cooked Leafy Meat- "A SIGNIFICANT IMPROVEMENT" * Fish- "IT'S TO SCALE" * Cooked Fish- "MISSING ADDON... CHIPS" * Eel- "IT'S BEEN RIPPED FROM ITS HOME. THIS IS FUNNY TO ME!" Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD" * Roasted Berries- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY" * Cave Banana- "MORE CARBON" * Cooked Cave Banana- "THESE FOOD THINGS ARE SO TEDIOUS" * Dragon Fruit- "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON" * Durian- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE" * Extra Smelly Durian- "STILL NOT GOOD" * Pomegranate- "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL" * Sliced Pomegranate- "DELECTABLE" Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "SPHERE OF JUICE" * Grilled Watermelon- "HOT JUICE" Shipwrecked * Banana- "MORE CARBON" * Cooked Banana- "THESE FOOD THINGS ARE SO TEDIOUS" * Coconut- "TREE FRUIT" * Halved Coconut- "NUT-RITION NOW ACCESSIBLE" * Roasted Coconut- "TOASTY AROMA DOES NOTHING FOR ME" * Coffee Beans- "DRINKABLE BEANS" * Roasted Coffee Beans- "NARCOTIC BEAN HAS REACHED OPTIMUM ROAST LEVEL" Don't Starve Together * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "IT WILL SOON LOSE ITS CALORIC VALUE" * Juicy Berries- "THESE BIOSPHERES WILL ROT SOON." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "SUCCULENT." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot- "NUTRITIOUS" * Roasted Carrot- "IT IS FLOPPY NOW" * Corn- "SAY(CORNY_JOKE)" * Popcorn- "EMPTY CALORIES" * Eggplant- "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME" * Braised Eggplant- "FANCY" * Pumpkin- "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE" * Hot Pumpkin- "DELICIOUS" * Red Cap- "POISONOUS FUNGUS" * Green Cap- "CULINARY FUNGUS" * Blue Cap- "MEDICINAL FUNGUS" * Cooked Cap- "MODIFIED FUNGUS" * Glow Berry- "MAGIC LIGHT BERRY." * Lichen- "THIS WILL CRUMBLE AWAY SOON." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER REMAINS" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER REMOVED" * Cactus Flower- "REASON FOR BARRIER" Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "IT IS SLIMY AND DISGUSTING" * Roasted Seaweed- "HEALTHY SNACK" * Dried Seaweed- "HEALTH FOOD" * Sweet Potato (planted)- "FOOD GROWING FROM THE GROUND. GROSS" * Sweet Potato- "GROSS" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "THE STARCH AND SWEET FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE AND WX-78 LOSES" Hamlet * Aloe- "GREEN ENERGY ACQUIRED" * Cooked Aloe- "GREEN ENERGY FRICASSEED" * Asparagus- "SMALL TREES OF ENERGY ACQUIRED" * Cooked Asparagus- "IMPROVED BY FAST OXIDATION" * Bean Bugs- "NATURE IS ANOMALOUS" * Cooked Bean Bugs- "CONTAINS ENERGY BUT AT WHAT COST?" * Lotus Flower- "UGLY WATER FLOWER" * Cooked Lotus Root- "I HAVE LIBERATED IT FROM ITS WATER REQUIREMENTS" * Nettle- "I CAN USE THIS TO SERVICE MY OLFACTORY UNIT" * Radish- "RED SPHERICAL BALLS OF ENERGY" * Cooked Radish- "ENERGY AQUIRED" * Tuber- "STILL LOADING..." * Fried Tuber- "UNDERRIPE AND UNDERCOOKED" * Blooming Tuber- "LOAD COMPLETE" * Fried Blooming Tuber- "EXCESSIVE DECORATION DOES NOT COMPUTE" Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "THIS ONE CAME FROM A PLANT" * Kelp Fronds- "I STOLE IT FROM THE HORRIBLE WATER" * Cooked Kelp Fronds- "ENERGY SLOP" * Dried Kelp Fronds- "IT TASTES LIKE NOTHING" * Stone Fruit- "I DO NOT WANT TO WAIT FOR IT TO RIPEN" * Ripe Stone Fruit- "IT LOOKS EDIBLE TO ME" * Cooked Stone Fruit- "MY WEAK MINIONS DESIRE MUSHINESS FOR THEIR FLESH STOMACHES" Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "DESIGNATING: MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY" * Butter Muffin- "THE INNOCENCE ADDS FLAVOR" * Dragonpie- "SO MUCH CELLULOSE" * Fishsticks- "FISH FLAVORED ENERGY RODS" * Fish Tacos- "THE FISH HAVE FULFILLED THEIR HIGHER PURPOSE" * Fist Full of Jam- "THERE'S JAM IN MY CIRCUITRY" * Froggle Bunwich- "DELICIOUS FROG FUEL" * Fruit Medley- "ENERGY IN A CUP" * Honey Ham- "HIGH QUALITY BIOFUEL DETECTED" * Honey Nuggets- "PLEASE INSERT INTO MOUTH" * Kabobs- "SHOVE MEAT ON STICK. SHOVE STICK IN FACE." * Mandrake Soup- "TARGET DESTROYED. HA HA." * Meatballs- "MEAT PACKED INTO THE MOST NUTRITIOUS SHAPE: SPHERES" * Meaty Stew- "NUTRITION ACQUIRED" * Monster Lasagna- "DIRTY ENERGY" * Pierogi- "LIKE MEATY BATTERY PACKS" * Powdercake- "IT NEVER GOES BAD" * Pumpkin Cookies- "I HAVE FLATTENED THE SHAPE" * Ratatouille- "SUSTENANCE IDENTIFIED" * Stuffed Eggplant- "MUST STUFF INTO FOOD RECEPTACLES" * Taffy- "STICKY AND SWEET. LOW NUTRITIONAL VALUE DETECTED." * Turkey Dinner- "FESTIVE" * Unagi- "A FANCIER FUEL PACK." * Waffles- "ERROR: TOO DELICIOUS!" * Wet Goop- "EDIBLE FILTH" Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "SO MUCH CELLULOSE" * Guacamole- "METHODS SEEM SUSPECT" * Ice Cream- "SWEET DAIRY" * Melonsicle- "WATERMELON ON ICE" * Spicy Chili- "SPICE MAGNITUDE EXTREMELY HIGH" * Trail Mix- "HIGHLY NUTRITIONAL" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "STICK ADDON INSTALLED" * Bisque- "BATTERY POWER IN A BOWL" * California Roll- "NUTRITION ROLLS" * Ceviche- "INITIATING MASTICATION PROTOCOL" * Coffee- "HOT BEAN JUICE" * Jelly-O Pop- "IT WILL KEEP MY SYSTEMS RUNNING" * Lobster Bisque- "BODYFUEL" * Lobster Dinner- "THE WOBSTER HAS FULFILLED ITS DESTINY" * Seafood Gumbo- "READY FOR INGESTION" * Shark Fin Soup- "APPEARS EDIBLE" * Surf 'n' Turf- "PREPARE FOR CALORIC INTAKE" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "READY FOR DELICIOUS CONSUMPTION" * Monster Tartare- "IT WILL SUFFICE" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "ACTIVATING TONGUE SENSORS" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "OFFENSIVE" * Caviar- "I EXPECTED THEM TO WRIGGLE. DISAPPOINTING" * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "THIS WILL FUEL MY SUPERIOR MECHANICAL BODY" Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- "IT IS MADE FROM THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMY" * Feijoada- "ENERGY PACKETS" * Gummy Cake- "THERE IS NO JOY IN THIS" * Hard Shell Tacos- "I WILL CRUSH ITS HARD SHELL" * Iced Tea- "A REFRESHING DRINK MADE FROM MY ENEMY" * Nettle Rolls- "COMPRESSED AIR FOR NASAL UNITS" * Snake Bone Soup- "A BREW MADE FROM TWO OF MY ENEMIES" * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- "THE VEGETATION IS REDUNDENT" * Steamed Ham Sandwich- "AN UNFORGETTABLE LUNCHEON" * Tea- "LIQUID ACQUIRED FROM A MEAT MACHINE" Don't Starve Together * Pumpkin Cookies- "WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT" * Guacamole- "CRUSHED MOLES. GREEN." * Jellybeans- "TEMPORARY UPGRADE COMPONENTS" * Bone Bouillon- "I LIKE THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANY OF THE WORK" * Hot Dragon Chili Salad- "MY MINIONS WILL SUSTAIN ME" * Fish Cordon Bleu- "MY MINION IS VERY USEFUL" * Asparagazpacho- "I LOVE THIS ATROCIOUS SOUP" * Glow Berry Mousse- "HIGH QUALITY MINION FUEL" * Creamy Potato Purée- "DELICIOUS FUEL PASTE" * Moqueca- "MY MINION IS A VALUABLE ASSET" * Grim Galette- "NOW SLIDE IT INTO MY MOUTH" * Stuffed Pepper Poppers- "I WILL CONSUME THE STUFFED VEGETATION" * Puffed Potato Soufflé- "DELICIOUS, AND FOR ME" * Fancy Spiralled Tubers- "HIGH DENSITY FUEL MADE BY MY MINION" * Salsa Fresca- "PRE CRUSHED FOR EASY CONSUMPTION" * Volt Goat Chaud-Froid- "THIS IS THE MOST SUPERIOR FOOD" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" * Carrot Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR ORANGE DIRT VEGETABLES" * Corn Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR YELLOW CALORIE CONES" * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR HEALING FRUIT" * Durian Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR FILTHY STINK PLANTS" * Eggplant Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR ILLOGICAL PLANTS" * Pomegranate Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR FAT SEED PODS" * Pumpkin Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR PLEASING PLANTS" * Toasted Seeds- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE" * Honey- "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS" * Butterfly Wings- "IRIDESCENT" * Butter- "THIS IS IMPROBABLE" * Rot- "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" * Rotten Egg- "I AM GLAD I CAN NOT SMELL" * Phlegm- "FILTHY OOZE FROM A FILTHY ANIMAL" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "THE TREE HAS BEEN KILLED AND TURNED INTO NUTRIENTS" * Electric Milk- "EXCITED MILK" * Watermelon Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR ROUND PLANTS" Shipwrecked * Blubber- "MULTI-PURPOSE MAMMAL FAT" * Brainy Matter- "CONSUMING TRANSFERS STIMULATING PROPERTIES" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR FILTHY-HORRIBLE TORTURE PLANTS" Hamlet * Clippings- "BY PRODUCTS OF LABOR" * Cooked Seed Pod- "BIOLOGICAL ENERGY PACKET" * Flytrap Stalk- "BIOLOGICAL STICK" * Nectar- " * Magic Water- "A INFANT OF MY ENEMY" * Aloe Seeds- " * Asparagus Seeds- " * Radish Seeds- " * Tuber Seeds- " Don't Starve Together * Watermelon Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR JUICE SPHERES" * Royal Jelly- "I WILL HAVE THE POWER OF BEES" Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "KNOWLEDGE WAITING TO BE ABSORBED." * Gears- "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" * Ashes- "OUTPUT OF FIRE PROGRAM." * Ashes of item- "OUTPUT OF FIRE PROGRAM. INPUT UNDETERMINED." * Red Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY WARM." * Blue Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY COLD." * Yellow Gem- "IT IS RATHER HEAVY" * Green Gem- "PRESSURE AND IMPURITIES HAVE PRODUCED PLEASING PERFECTION" * Orange Gem- "IT SHIMMERS IN MY HANDS" * Beard Hair- "DISGUSTING" * Manure- "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING" * Guano- "MORE POOP. SIGH." * Melty Marbles- "THE MOST USELESS THING" * Fake Kazoo- "AN OBVIOUS COUNTERFEIT" * Gord's Knot- "WHOSE KNOT IS THIS? THAT'S A WELL-GORDED SECRET." * Gnome- "I DON'T WANT IT" * Tiny Rocketship- "AN IMPRACTICAL HUMAN CHILD'S TOY" * Frazzled Wires- "UNSETTLING" * Ball and Cup- "A DEVICE FOR WASTING TIME" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT GOES" * Mismatched Buttons- "THOSE DIDN'T COME FROM ME" * Second-hand Dentures- "STOP SMILING. IT'S GROSS" * Lying Robot- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." * Dessicated Tentacle- "ORGANICS FINDING NEW AND INTERESTING WAYS TO BE REPULSIVE" * Dwarf Star- "SUCH POWER!!" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "ANALYSIS SHOWS 50% SPIDER AND 50% HUMAN" * Bone Shards- "PIECES OF STRUCTURAL SUPPORT SYSTEM" * Old Bell Blueprint- "KNOWLEDGE: BOOTING UP" Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "SOURCE OF POISON ANTIDOTE" * Dubloons- "DEAD CURRENCY" * Hail- "NATURE IS LAUNCHING AN AIRSTRIKE" * Message in a Bottle- "INEFFICIENT DATA COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM" * Spoiled Fish- "ALL LIFE DIES AND THEN SMELLS" * Snake Oil- "THIS HAS NO BENEFICIAL PROPERTIES WHATSOEVER" * Harpoon- "FLESHLINGS ARE WEAK TO SHARP FLUNG OBJECTS" * Trident- "AN ANCIENT KILLING TOOL. I LIKE IT" * Peg Leg- "I SWING THIS LEG WITH MY ARM" * Orange Soda- "IS THIS A CONSUMABLE?" * Voodoo Doll- "WHAT AN UGLY PLAYTHING" * Ukulele- "UNCONTROLLABLE URGE TO BREAK" * License Plate- "HOW DID THIS GET HERE?" * Ancient Vase- "MINUS FLOWERS" * Brain Cloud Pill- "PROCESSOR STATUS REPORT... CLEAR SKIES" * Wine Bottle Candle and Soaked Candle- "THIS VESSEL IS ODDLY SUITED TO FACILITATING ILLUMINATION" * Broken AAC Device- "OF COURSE IT'S BROKEN, IT'S MISSING A DR356X001" * One True Earring- "MISSING AN EAR" * Old Boot- "MINUS FOOT" * Sextant- "I HAVE NO TROUBLE TAKING PRECISE MEASUREMENTS" * Toy Boat- "THIS BOAT CONSTRUCTION IS PREPOSTEROUS" * Sea Worther- "I MUST ADAPT THIS DEVICES MEASUREMENT PROTOCOLS" * Iron Key- "AN ANALOG KEY" * Bone Key- "NOT A DRM KEY" * Golden Key- "A RIDICULOUS KEY" * Tarnished Crown- "HEADGEAR NOT SUITED TO A DEVELOPED CRANIUM" Hamlet * Oinc- "CURRENCY" * Tenpiece Oinc- "I HAVE ACQUIRED FINANCIAL STABILITY" * Centapiece Oinc- "WEALTH ACQUIRED THROUGH MY SUPERIOR BRAIN" * Executive Hammer- "FOR REFORMATING A CITY'S HARD DRIVE" * Lost Idol, Lost Totem, and Relic Fragment- "ROCK PART" * The Blue Sow and the Jeweled Truffle- "ROCK OF SOME VALUE" * Pherostone- "CONTAINS SOURCE CODE FOR INSECTOIDS" * Alloy- "PRECIOUS METAL" * Chitin- "INFERIOR ORGANIC BODY PLATING" * Stalking Stick- "ACCELERATOR" * Deed of home ownership- "CERTIFICATE OF AUTHENTICITY FOR HOME" * Regal Scepter- "KNEEL TO YOUR OVERLORD" * Royal Gallery Key- "PASSKEY" * Key to the City- "I CONTROL THE MAINFRAME!!" * Queen Malfalfa- "I DO NOT REQUIRE THIS" * Post Card of the Royal Palace- "WALLPAPER" * Can of Silly String- "SILLY DOES NOT COMPUTE" Don't Starve Together * Gears- "GUTS" * Gnome- "HEY SCIENTIST THIS HORRIBLE JUNK LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU" * Frazzled Wires- "WHO DID THOSE COME OUT OF? PUT THEM BACK IN!!" * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "FEEBLE PLANTLIFE" * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "CREEPINESS READINGS DETECTED" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "CREEPINESS READINGS RISING" * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I SHOULD THROW IT AWAY" * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "CREEPINESS SENSORS OVERLOADED" * Blueprint (rare)- "DRIPPING WITH DELICIOUS KNOWLEDGE" * Pile o' Balloons- "USELESS RUBBER SACKS" * Balloon- "WX-78 CANNOT BE FOOLED. THESE ANIMALS ARE NOT REAL." * Codex Umbra- "GOOSEBUMPS ACTIVATED" * Fur Tuft- "UNPLEASANTLY FUZZY" * Sketch- "USELESS PAPER FOR MAKING USELESS SCULPTURES" * Ancient Key- "FOR ACTIVATING, NOT UNLOCKING" * Shadow Atrium- "THIS FLESHLING ORGAN PULSES WITH PURE EVIL!" * Gnomette- "ORGANICS ALL LOOK THE SAME TO ME" * Leaky Teacup- "THIS DUMB CERAMIC THING SPILLS LEAFWATER EVERYWHERE" * White and Black Bishop- "IT'S REALLY BIG" * Bent Spork- "SUCH SENSELESS VIOLENCE" * Toy Trojan Horse- "SOMETHING'S JINGLING AROUND INSIDE" * Unbalanced Top- "INFINITELY BETTER THAN AN UNBALANCED BOTTOM" * Back Scratcher- "WHICH ONE OF YOU HORRIBLE FLESHLINGS RIPPED THE ARM OFF A HELPLESS ROBOT" * Beaten Beater- "A DISTANT COUSIN?" * Frayed Yarn- "WHO KEEPS TYING TOGETHER ALL THOSE BIRDS?" * Shoe Horn- "THE HORN OF WHAT?" * White and Black Knight- "THE ONLY WINNING MOVE IS NOT TO PLAY" * Lucky Cat Jar- "WHAT'S A CAT?" * Air Unfreshener- "I HAVE NO NOSE BUT I'M SURE I SMELL GREAT ALREADY" * Potato Cup- "NO" * White and Black Rook- "I AM TOO ADVANCED FOR HUMAN GAMES" * Wire Hanger- "THE ROBOT EQUIVALENT OF AN AMOEBA" * Blue Moonlens- "TERRAIN MAPPING IN PROGRESS" * Green Moonlens- "ISLAND POSITIONING SYSTEM ONLINE" * Red Moonlens- "WARNING: DO NOT SHOVE INTO EYEHOLES" * Orange Moonlens- "TRIANGULATING LENS POSITION" * Purple Moonlens- "MOONBASE ADDON DETECTED" * Yellow Moonlens- "MAJOR IMPROVEMENT ON FLESHLING EYES" * Iridescent Gem- "POLYCHROMATIC ROCK." * Moon Caller's Staff- "MY MOONBASE MADE IT BETTER" * Polar Light- "EFFECTIVE NATURAL COOLANT" * Beach Toy- "IT PAILS IN COMPARISON" * Crumpled Package- "REVEAL YOUR SECRETS, POUCH" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "ABORT. RETRY. FAIL?" * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "ROD IS FULLY OPERATIONAL." * Divining Rod- "IT WANTS ITS MOTHER" * Divining Rod (cold)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH: LOW" * Divining Rod (warm)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH: MEDIUM" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH: HIGH" * Divining Rod (hot)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH: EXTREMELY HIGH" * Divining Rod Holder- "ROD COULD BE USEFUL TOOL." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "SOMETHING IS MISSING STILL" * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "WHAT PRIMITIVE TECHNOLOGY" * Maxwell's Door- "HE IS NOT MUCH OF A CONVERSATIONALIST" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "IT IS A MUSICAL SLAVE." * Maxwell's Light- "THEY SENSE MY PRESENCE." * Maxwell Statue- "HIGH LEVELS OF EVIL DETECTED." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "TECHNOLOGY TURNED AGAINST ME" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "IT'S PATHETIC-LOOKING." * Nightmare Lock- "KEY RECEPTACLE." * Nightmare Throne- "MADE FOR SITTING." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "HE APPEARS TO BE TRAPPED." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "SHE APPEARS TO BE TRAPPED." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "BROTHER! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "ALL THAT POWER AND HE COULDN'T EVEN DESTROY HUMANITY" Announcements Base Game * Generic- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" * Freedom- "ENGAGE FREEDOM PROTOCOL" * Freezing- "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING" * Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" * Battlecry (prey)- "EXTERMINATE" * Battlecry (Pig)- "COMMENCING VIOLENCE" * Battlecry (Spider)- "COMBAT ENGAGED" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "ENGAGEMENT SUBROUTINES... ENGAGED" * Leaving combat (generic)- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" * Leaving combat (prey)- "YOU ARE FAR TOO INFERIOR" * Leaving combat (Pig)- "NEXT TIME, FILTHY ORGANIC" * Leaving combat (Spider)- "YOU ARE BENEATH ME" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "TOUCHE" * Activated a Bee Mine- "BEES!" * Dusk- "WARNING... NIGHT APPROACHING" * Entering darkness- "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED" * Entering light- "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE" * Doing things in the dark- "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION" * Failed to do something- "ERROR: ACTION UNAVAILABLE" * Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" * Failed to give something- "ABSOLUTELY NOT" * Trying to sleep during the day and in a cave- "SLEEP MODE UNAVAILABLE DURING DAY" * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "CAN NOT SLEEP ON AN EMPTY NUTRIENT PROCESSOR." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEACTIVATED" * Trying to give item to busy mob- "TARGET IS PREOCCUPIED" * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "WHY? THEY'RE DEAD." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "IT'S BUSY RECHARGING" * Not enough fertilizer- "INSUFFICIENT FERTILIZER" * Hounds are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" * Depths Worms are coming- "SLIMY ORGANICS APPROACHING" * Deerclops is coming- "WARNING LARGE ATTACKER INCOMING" * Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" * Can't rummage (generic)- "ERROR: DON'T WANT TO" * Can't store (generic/full)- "IT IS AT CAPACITY" * Can't store (invalid item)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" * Can't cook (generic)- "I DON'T WANT TO COOK" * Can't cook (too far)- "NOT IN OPTIMAL RANGE" * Can't shave (generic)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" * Can't shave (nothing left)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE" * Can't shave (beefalo awake)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE" * Can't write on sign (generic)- "WRITE ERROR" * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount or saddle- "I'LL RIDE IT LATER. RIGHT NOW IT FIGHTS FOR MY AMUSEMENT" * Unable to build structure (mounted)- "NON-OPTIMAL ALTITUDE FOR PLACING" * Eating- "DELICIOUS" * Eating (stale food)- "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD" * Eating (spoiled food)- "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD" * Eating (painful food)- "THAT WAS NOT FOOD" * Hungry- "FUEL RESERVES LOW" * Triggered trap- "IT'S A TRAP" * Torch and Miner Hat out- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" * Pricked- "DAMAGE DETECTED" * Object broken, fixable- "I CAN FIX THIS." * Earthquake- "SHAKING EARTH DETECTED" * Lightning struck- "**SYSTEM OVERLOAD**" * Discharged- "SYSTEMS NOMINAL" Reign of Giants * Lightning Miss- "CIRCUIT INCOMPLETE. NO CHARGE RECEIVED." * Overheating- "COMPONENTS OVERHEATING" * Tree Shelter- "PROTECTIVE BRANCHES DETECTED" * Wetness (low)- "WARNING: WATER LEVELS RISING" * Wetness (medium)- "WARNING: WATER LEVELS DANGEROUS. BAG OF RICE REQUIRED." * Wetness (high)- "WARNINGERROR: WATR LEV" * Wetness (highest)- "ERROR ERRORERROR: WWATEER LVVVVLS CATTSTROPHICC" * Dropping tool while wet- "ERROR: TOOL GRIP COMPROMISED" * Smoldering Item- "OBJECT NEARING IGNITION POINT" * Burnt- "WARNING: HANDS NOT EQUIPPED FOR HIGH TEMPERATURES" * Giant arrival- "WARNING: LARGE ATTACKER INCOMING" * Trying to sleep on fire- "SLEEPING SYSTEM COMPROMISED" Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "EARTH DESTABILIZING" * Volcano eruption- "GEOTHERMAL ACTIVITY DETECTED" * Sea Hounds are coming- "AQUATIC PREDATORS INCOMING." * Crocodogs are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" * Sealnado is coming- "WARNING: LARGE ATTACKER INCOMING" * Map border approaching- "EXITING CHARTED TERRITORY" * Entering map border- "NAVIGATION SYSTEMS OFFLINE!" * Exiting map border- "RETURNING TO CHARTED TERRITORY. WHEW" * Riding wave- "01010111 01000101 01000101" * Boat losing durability- "DAMAGE SUSTAINED" * Boat leak- "DESTRUCTION IMPENDING" * Boat sinking- "DESTRUCTION IMMINENT" * Trawl Net full- "READY TO REEL IN NET" * Crabbit escape- "THE MEAT HAS ESCAPED" * Wrong world- "MY SCANS SHOW NO VALUABLES HERE" Hamlet * Can't buy item (generic)- " * Can't buy item (not enough money)- " * Cannot enter building (locked)- " * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- "ERROR: KACK. KACK. KACK" * Digging in Dung Pile- ** " ** " ** " * Fog coming- " * Hay Fever starting- "ERROR. ENVIRONMENTAL DETRITUS CLOGGING NASAL UNIT" * Hay Fever ending- "DETRITUS HAS CLEARED FROM ENVIRONMENT" * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** "WARNING: EXOSKELETON INVULNERABLE THERE" ** "TARGETING THAT AREA YIELDS NO RESULTS" ** "AIM BETTER" * Putting on Living Artifact- "UPGRADE COMPLETE!!" * Sneezing- "COMMENCE NASAL UNIT CLEARING: AH-CHOO!" * Vampire Bats are coming- "PROXIMITY ALARM FOR INVADING FLYING MAMMALS" Don't Starve Together * Freedom- "HELLO WORLD" * Already has Critter- "I ALREADY HAVE AN ORGANIC MINION" * Atrium destabilizing- ** "THAT'S NOT GOOD" ** "DANGER" ** "MONSTERS APPPROACHING" * Ruins renewal- "RESET COMPLETE" * Battlecry (Deer)- "YOU WILL BE TERMINATED" * Becoming ghost- "ooOooooO!!" * Beefalo mount health low- "WARNING: BEAST REQUIRES TUNE-UP." * Beefalo occupied, unable to mount- "ERROR: MOUNT IN USE" * Boat damaged- "MY WORST NIGHTMARE IS REALIZED" * Boat sinking- "HELP" * Blueprint already known- "ONLY A PUNY FLESHBRAIN WOULD NEED THAT EXPLAINED TO THEM" * Can't learn blueprint- "THE KNOWLEDGE WAS PROBABLY OBSOLETE ANYWAY" * Can't learn Map Scroll (wrong world)- "ERROR: INCORRECT LOCATION" * Can't build Celestial Portal (in Caves)- "ERROR: LOGIN REQUIRES MOON VISIBILITY" * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (occupied)- "INFERIORS ARE BUILDING IT" * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong material)- "INCOMPATIBLE HARDWARE" * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (no materials)- "ERROR: NO INPUT SELECTED" * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong plans)- "SOFTWARE IS NOT COMPATIBLE" * Can't cook (in use)- "YOU MAY FEED ME, INFERIOR" * Can't rummage (occupied)- "I CAN HELP IF IT MAKES THIS GO FASTER" * Can't store (occupied)- "INFERIORS ARE USING IT RIGHT NOW." * Can't write on sign (in use)- "PRIMITIVE MESSAGEBOARD OCCUPIED" * Sinkhole warning- ** "STRUCTUAL INTEGRITY COMPROMISED" ** "THE GROUND IS TREMBLING" ** "DANGER" * Cave-in warning- "STRUCTUAL INTEGRITY COMPROMISED" * Compass broken- ** "COMPASS DEGRADATION DETECTED" ** "MAGNETIC FIELD FAILURE" * Danger, unable to leave game- "ERROR: DANGER FAILSAFES INITIATED" * Despawning (Celestial Portal)- "I SEE THE BLUE SCREEN!" * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "I DO NOT... HAVE MUSCLES" ** "MENIAL LABOR... IS NOT FOR ROBOTS" ** "FLESHLINGS... WATCH YOUR SUPERIOR... AT WORK" ** "OBJECT EXCEEDS...CARRYING CAPACITY" ** "THIS IS... FLESHLING WORK..." ** "...0110100001101110..." (x3) * Ghost sanity drain- "SANITY RESERVES... DRAINING" * Health too low, unable to attune- "I MUST MAKE REPAIRS BEFORE DOING THIS." * Klaus enraged- "I FLEE BECAUSE I WANT TO, NOT BECAUSE I'M SCARED" * Klaus summoning Krampii- "TREMBLE BEFORE ME, FLESH CREATURE" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "INCORRECT UNLOCKING DEVICE" * Loot Stash (Klaus)- "COMBAT PRIORITY: HIGH" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "CIRCUITRY DUSTING REQUIRED" * Mining Inviting Formation (part 1)- "DEFRAGMENTATION: 25%" * Mining Inviting Formation (part 2)- "DEFRAGMENTATION: 75% * Mining Inviting Formation (finished)- "DEFRAGMENTATION COMPLETED" * Mushroom Planter needs living log- "SPECIAL LOG-IN REQUIRED" * Mushroom Planter needs mushroom- "FUNGUS UPDATE REQUIRED" * Not Gem- "PLUGIN DEVICE NOT COMPATIBLE" * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "INCORRECT MINERAL-BASED POWER SOURCE" * Plant diseased pick warning- "VIRUS DETECTED" * Plant diseased dig warning- "ANTIVIRAL PRECAUTIONS SUCCESSFUL" * Refusing to eat invalid food- "INCOMPATIBLE FOOD TYPE" * Refusing to eat yucky food- "CONSUMPTION DENIED" * Trees petrifying- "TREE FEAR DETECTED" * Unable to give item to player (single and all items, busy)- "TARGET IS PREOCCUPIED" * Unable to give item to player (single and all items, dead)- "WHY? THEY'RE DEAD." * Unable to give item to player (single and all items, inventory full)- "TARGET ALREADY OVER CAPACITY" * Unable to give item to player (single and all items, sleeping)- "IT'S BUSY RECHARGING" * Unable to receive gift (danger)- "ASSESSING GIFT PRIORITIES... PRIORITY LOW." * Unable to receive gift (mounted)- "MEATSACK, I COMMAND YOU TO STAY WHILE I OPEN THIS GIFT" * Wardrobe on fire, unable to use- "ILLOGICAL" * Whirly Fan broken- "COOLING DEVICE DESTROYED" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "WHY AM I DOING THIS?" * Accomplishment completed- "TASK COMPLETE" Skins * Formal Set- "I POLISHED MY CHASSIS FOR THE OCCASION" * Survivor Set- "RUSTED AND BUSTED." * Shadow Set- "NOW THE OUTSIDE MATCHES THE INSIDE. EVIL." * Halloween Costume Set- "OVERCHARGED, READY TO CHARGE" * Challenger Set- "THIS UNIT IS BATTLE READY" * Warrior Set- "ALL FLESHLINGS WILL BE CRUSHED" * Rose Set- "OVERGROWN. CIRCUITS BLOWN" * Verdant Set- "I AM THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL" * Culinarian Set- "MEAL SERVER DOWN" * Victorian Set- "PREPARING TO DIVE" * Unfinished Set- "THEY HAVE NOT INSTALLED A HEART" * Magmatic Set- "PROGRAMMED IN LAVASCRIPT" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "IT APPEARS TO BE SOME SORT OF PROJECTION." * Skull Chest- "THIS MAKES ME LAUGH" * Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" * Boat- "BOAT" * Home- "WHO WROTE THAT?" * Sunk Boat- "UNABLE TO UTILIZE" * Tree Clump- "CLUMP" * Pig Tent- "TENT" * Dirt Turf (1)- "GROUND PARTS" * Dirt Turf (2)- "THE GROUND" * DEPLETED_GRASS- "AN EXPIRED TUFT OF GRASS" * Lava Pit- "A PIT OF CRUSTED LAVA" * Lava Pit (normal)- "THIS LAVA PIT IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" * Lava Pit (low)- "WARNING: LAVA LEVEL LOW" * Lava Pit (out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "AGGRESSIVE LIFEFORMS WITHIN" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "MOSQUITOES!" * Chest (trap)- "TREASURE CONTAINER" * ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "ANALYSIS COMPLETE. SITUATION STABLE." * UNIMPLEMENTED- "WARNING: UNIMPLEMENTED" * UNIMPLEMENTED (announcement)- "ALERT: OBJECT NOT FUNCTIONING TO SPECIFICATIONS" * DEVTOOL- "ERROR" * DEVTOOL_NODEV- "ERROR" * Rubble- "A DISMANTLED RELIC." * Hit by Bishop charge- "DAMAGE!" * Shadow Digger- "HE'S GOT THEM DOING HIS BIDDING. I RESPECT THAT." * Friend-o-matic- " * Friend-o-matic (open)- " * Friend-o-matic (full)- " * Scaled Furnace (generic, no gems)- "WE GUTTED THE FLY BEAST AND TURNED IT INTO A MACHINE" * Scaled Furnace (low, one gem)- "THE MACHINE WARMS MY CHASSIS" * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "HA HA, FLESHLING! THIS TERRIBLE FACE RESEMBLES YOU" * Relic Replica (plate)- " * Relic Replica (bowl)- " * Relic Replica (chair)- " * Relic Replica (vase)- " * Relic Replica (table)- " * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap (burnt)- "CARBON LIFEFORM, CARBONIZED" * WETPAPER- "DISTURBINGLY DAMP" * Bernie (Forge)- "I WILL USE THIS BEAR TO SHIELD ME" * Packet of Seeds (small)- "A MEAGER AMOUNT OF LIFEPODS" * Packet of Seeds (medium)- "A MEDIAN AMOUNT OF LIFEPODS" * Packet of Seeds (large)- "AN ABUNDANT AMOUNT OF LIFEPODS" * Packet of Mixed Seeds (small)- "VARIETY OF LIFEPODS" * Packet of Mixed Seeds (medium)- "PLANTING A VARIETY OF LIFEPODS IS INEFFECIENT" * Packet of Mixed Seeds (large)- "LIFEFORMS ARE NOT OF UNIFORM APPEARANCE" * Prepared dish (plate)- "IT IS A PLATE TO PUT FOOD ON" * Prepared dish (bowl)- "VESSEL FOR LIQUID FOODS" * Prepared dish (soup)- "ENERGY WHICH CONTAINS LIQUID, MY ENEMY" * Prepared dish (snack)- "SMALL PACKET OF ENERGY" * Prepared dish (bread)- "GLUTEN BASED ENERGY" * Prepared dish (pasta)- "GRAIN BASED MEAL" * Prepared dish (vegetable)- "CONTAINS ENERGY GROWN FROM THE GROUND" * Prepared dish (meat)- "REQUIRES NONFUNCTIONING BIOLOGICAL UNITS" * Prepared dish (fish)- "ASSEMBLED WITH WATER BASED BIO-UNITS" * Prepared dish (crab)- "ENERGY PACKET FABRICATED WITH BIOLOGICAL ROCKS" * Prepared dish (cheese)- "ITS GOOEYNESS DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Prepared dish (dessert)- "CONTAINS HIGH LEVELS OF SUCROSE" * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "WE ARE KIN, YOU AND I" * Poison Frog- "THAT AMPHIBIOUS MEATSACK IS RIDDLED WITH DISEASE" * Peacock- "LARGE, VAIN BIRD" * Mr. Skittish- "THREAT INCOMING" * Swimming Horror- "HORROR HAS THE ABILITY TO SWIM" * COFFEEBOT- "COMRADE" * WOODLEGSSAIL- "THE ORGANICS KEEP IT AS A REMINDER OF THEIR MORTALITY" * BIGFISHINGROD- "A LARGE MEAT COLLECTING STICK" * Beach Turf- "GETS IN MY HOUSING" * Tornado- "SIGH. NATURE IS TERRIBLE" * SNAKE_FIRE- "VOLCANO SPAWN" * PIKE_SKULL- "CREEP METER IS PINGING" * Trawl Net (detached)- "SOGGY FINDINGS" * Baby Water Beefalo- ** "OPERATION NOT FULLY EXECUTED" ** "OX BETA PHASE" * Chicken- "ERROR: DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Chicken (sleeping)- "IN SLEEP MODE" * Chicken (dead)- "NONFUNCTIONING" * Peep Hen- "UGLY BIRD" * Peep Hen (sleeping)- "IT HAS RETIRED" * Peep Hen (dead)- "NONFUNCTIONING" * Snapdragon- "YOU WILL BE DESTROYED" * Snapdragon (sleeping)- "IN SLEEP MODE" * Snapdragon (dead)- "IT HAS CEASED FUNCTIONALITY" * Zeb- "HORSE UNIT LACKING LIMB MODULES" * Zeb (sleeping)- "REGENERATING HORSE UNIT" * Zeb (dead)- "NO LONGER FUNCTIONAL" Removed Base Game * Heat Stone (normal and warm)- "IT WARMS MY COLD CHASSIS" * Heat Stone (cold)- "A DECEPTIVELY SIMPLE DEVICE" * Heat Stone (hot)- "TEMPERATURE AT MAXIMUM" * Deadly Feast- "POISON DETECTED" * Blow Dart- "A SHARP PROJECTILE." * Flotsam- "WATER IS THE DESTROYER" * Sinkhole- "DESCENT?" * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" * Mosquito (held)- "I DARE YOU TO STAB ME WITH YOUR KNIFE." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT EGG" * Mandrake Soup- "I WIN." * Most Crock Pot foods- "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL" * Seeds (specific)- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" * Bone- "HA. IT DIED. CLASSIC HUMAN MISTAKE." * Most Graveyard Trinkets- "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE." * Divining Rod (cold)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH... LOW" * Divining Rod (warm)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH... MEDIUM" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH... HIGH" * Divining Rod (hot)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH... EXTREMELY HIGH" * Leaving combat (prey)- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" * Research (high value)- "INFORMATION OVERLOAD" * Research (normal value)- "INFORMATION ADDED" * Research (low value)- "MATERIAL HAS LOW INFORMATIONAL CONTENT" * Sunken Boat- "ANNOYING BIRD WON'T STOP COMMUNICATING" * Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I NEED TO SET THIS UP PROPERLY." * Ghost- "ERROR... UNKNOWN" Reign of Giants * Fashion Melon- "HAT SEEMS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY FUNCTION" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "PROTECTION OF FIRE ASSET FROM WEATHER ELEMENTS" * Silly Monkey Ball- "SOURCE OF MONKEY MIRTH" * Piratihatitator- "GATEWAY TO UN-SCIENTIFIC EXPERIMENTATION" * Coconade- "I'VE IMPROVISED A QUICK FLESHLING OBLITERATOR" * Cutlass Supreme- "DEATH IMPLEMENT CONSTRUCTED OF DEAD MATERIAL" * Trident- "ANCIENT KILLING TOOL" * Prime Ape Hut- "MAID TOOK WEEK OFF" * Sand Castle- "STRANGELY PLEASING STRUCTURE" * Sandbag (held)- A WEAPON IN THE AGE OLD FIGHT AGAINST WATER ENCROACHMENT" * Sandbag- "TAKE THAT ENCROACHING WATER" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "MALFUNCTIONING" * Log Raft- "INEFFICIENT SEA VESSEL" * Raft- "BARELY ADEQUATE VESSEL FOR SEA TRAVEL" * Row Boat- "POWERED BY ELBOW LUBRICATION" * Bamboo Patch- "SOURCE OF BUILDING MATERIAL" * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "JUNGLE TREE... EMBRYONIC STAGE" * Palm Tree- "THIS TREE IS TOO STUPID TO COVER ITSELF" * Palm Tree (stump)- "DEACTIVATED" * Palm Tree (burnt)- "ASH DISPENSER" * Sharkitten Den- "THIS IS NO ORDINARY SAND PILE WITH FISH CARCASSES AROUND IT" * Malfunctioning Novelty Ride- "MALFUNCTIONING" * Slot Machine- "ADDICTIVE PLEASURE CENTER STIMULANT" * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "VOLCANO MODULATION DEVICE" * Snakeskin- "THE SNAKE DROPPED ITS SKIN" * Poison Mosquito- "TOXIC PEST" * Bottlenose Ballphin- "STOP BEING FRIENDLY. IT'S REPELLANT" * Jellyfish- "UNABLE TO CLASSIFY" * Jellyfish (held)- "THIS FLESHLING APPEARS TO RUN ON ELECTRICITY" * Water Beefalo- "HERDING SPECIES OF MEAT" * Dogfish- "IT SWIMS POINTLESSLY" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" * Trawl Net full- "MY NET FILLED UP!" * Speargun- "COME AT ME, SEA CREATURES" * Poison Speargun- "DEAL TOXINS FROM A SAFE DISTANCE" * Poison Speargun- "DOLES OUT TOXINS FROM SAFE DISTANCE" * Obsidian Speargun- "DELIVERS FIRE VIA PROJECTILE" * Seaweed (plant)- "THE SEA HAS WEEDS TOO?" * Doydoy Egg- "DISGUSTING MANUFACTURING PROCESS" * Doydoy Feather- "FEELS SOFT TO MY HARD TOUCH" * Blue Whale Carcass (all stages)- "METHANE BUILDUP DETECTED" * White Whale Carcass- "METHANE BUILDUP DETECTED" * Obsidian Workbench- "MANUFACTURES DERIVATIVES FROM VOLCANO BYPRODUCT" * Obsidian Spear- "WAR TOOL RETOOLED FOR MAXIMUM KILLING POTENTIAL" * Bamboo Patch- "LUMBER AVAILABILITY EQUALS... TRUE" * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "LUMBER AVAILABILITY EQUALS... FALSE" * Jungle Tree- "HARBORS AN ECOSYSTEM" * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "MOLECULAR STRUCTURE ALTERED" Hamlet * Vampire Bat- "PLASMA SUCKING RODENT WITH FLYING MECHANISM" Don't Starve Together * Brush- "I WILL REMOVE YOUR HAIR, BIT BY BIT" * War Saddle- "I SHALL DOMINATE ALL CREATURES" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I BROKE IT." * Directional Sign (empty)- "THATAWAY." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "I CAN BUILD A MOON BASE?" * Mending Tape- "IT JOINS COMPONENTS OF FIBRE TOGETHER" * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "FIGURE LOOMING" * Dilapidated Door- "ERROR: DOOR LEADS NOWHERE" * Gnaw Worshipper (1)- "ERROR" * Gnaw Worshipper (2)- "DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Urn- "EMPATHY MODE MISSING" * Turnip- "TURNIP? FOR WHAT?" * Silver Plate- "GILDING DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Burnt Spiky Bush- "BURNED" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "HA. DISEASE. A BIOLOGICAL LAPSE IN JUDGMENT." * Red and Green Mushtrees (blooming)- "ORGANICS ARE ALWAYS REPRODUCING THEMSELVES. WHY" * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "MY OLFACTORY SENSORS ARE OVERWHELMED" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "IT IS REPLICATING" * Diseased Grass Gekko- "I'M IMMUNE TO PATHOGENS. HA HA." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "IT SERVES ME." * No-Eyed Deer- "IS IT STARING AT ME? ...NO, MAYBE NOT" * Ancient Fuelweaver- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" * Wilson (generic)- "DETECTING... WILSON!" * Wilson (attacker)- "THAT WILSON IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * Wilson (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * Wilson (reviver)- "THAT WILSON IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * Wilson (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING WILSON NEEDS A HEART." * Wilson (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING %s NEEDS A HEART" * Willow (generic)- "DETECTING... WILLOW!" * Willow (attacker)- "THAT WILLOW IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * Willow (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * Willow (reviver)- "THAT WILLOW IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * Willow (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING WILLOW NEEDS A HEART." * Wolfgang (generic)- "DETECTING... WOLFGANG!" * Wolfgang (attacker)- "THAT WOLFGANG IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * Wolfgang (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * Wolfgang (reviver)- "THAT WOLFGANG IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * Wolfgang (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING WOLFGANG NEEDS A HEART." * Wendy (generic)- "DETECTING... WENDY!" * Wendy (attacker)- "THAT WENDY IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * Wendy (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * Wendy (reviver)- "THAT WENDY IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * Wendy (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING WENDY NEEDS A HEART." * WX-78 (generic)- "DETECTING... OTHER WX-78!" * WX-78 (generic)- "DETECTING... %s!" * WX-78 (attacker)- "THAT WX-78 IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * WX-78 (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * WX-78 (reviver)- "THAT OTHER WX-78 IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * WX-78 (ghost)- "INFERIOR WX-78 NEEDS A HEART." * Wickerbottom (generic)- "DETECTING... WICKERBOTTOM!" * Wickerbottom (attacker)- "THAT WICKERBOTTOM IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * Wickerbottom (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * Wickerbottom (reviver)- "THAT WICKERBOTTOM IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * Wickerbottom (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING WICKERBOTTOM NEEDS A HEART." * Woodie (generic)- "DETECTING... WOODIE!" * Woodie (attacker)- "THAT WOODIE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * Woodie (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * Woodie (reviver)- "THAT WOODIE IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * Woodie (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING WOODIE NEEDS A HEART." * Wes (generic)- "DETECTING... WES!" * Wes (attacker)- "THAT WES IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * Wes (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * Wes (reviver)- "THAT WES IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * Wes (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING WES NEEDS A HEART." * Maxwell (generic)- "DETECTING... MAXWELL!" * Maxwell (attacker)- "THAT MAXWELL IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED." * Maxwell (murderer)- "KILL! KILL!" * Maxwell (murderer)- "THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST DECEIT. DIE!" * Maxwell (reviver)- "THAT MAXWELL IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL." * Maxwell (ghost)- "FLESH WEAKLING MAXWELL NEEDS A HEART." * Long Pig- "A FURTHER IMPROVEMENT OF THE HUMAN CONDITION." * Cooked Long Pig- "FINALLY, A PURPOSE FOR THE FLESHY PESTILENCE." * Long Pig Jerky- "NICE AND DRY." * Gnome- "ORGANICS ALL LOOK THE SAME TO ME" * Gnomette- "HEY SCIENTIST THIS HORRIBLE JUNK LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU" * White and Black Bishop- "IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY BIG" * Back Scratcher- "SOMEONE RIPPED THE ARM OFF A HELPLESS ROBOT" * Beaten Beater- "A DISTANT COUSIN, PERHAPS?" * Mushroom Planter needs log- "LOG-IN REQUIRED" * Toadstool escaping- "THE EXECUTABLE IS GOING TO RUN" * Toadstool escaped- "EXECUTABLE RAN" Other * Survivor Set- "PLEASE DIRECT ME TO THE NEAREST REPAIR SHOP" * Shadow Set- "I AM AN EVIL ROBOT" Trivia * When inspecting Evil Flowers, WX-78 asks "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS?", a reference to Bender, a robotic character from the television series Futurama, who has an obsession with killing all humans. * When examining the Lying Robot, WX-78 says "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." This is a reference to the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. * When examining the Metal Potato Thing, WX-78 says "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER". This is reference to GLaDOS from Portal 2. This is also referenced in their examination quote for Potatoes ("I FEEL KINSHIP WITH THIS STRANGE ROOT"). * When WX-78 examines the Touch Stone they say: "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC" as a reference to the song "Do You Believe in Magic" created by The Lovin' Spoonful in 1965. * Their battle cry "EXTERMINATE" is a reference to the Daleks from the television series Doctor Who. * WX-78, as with most other characters, is clearly puzzled at Gold (which easily bends) having more durability than Stone (which, as what could be worked out from its aesthetics, is a highly durable metamorphic rock), which is an inversion of the durability scale in real life. * WX-78's quote, "IT'S A TRAP", is a possible reference to Admiral Ackbar's famous quote in Star Wars, Return of the Jedi. * WX-78's quote for examining a Cave Banana Tree ("LIFE FINDS A WAY, UNFORTUNATELY") is a reference to the famous quote spoken by Dr. Ian Malcolm in the movie Jurassic Park. * Their inspection quote in DST for the Ice Staff ("THIS IS MY COLD STICK") is a reference to the line "This is my boomstick." from the film Army of Darkness. * WX-78's quote when examining a Row Boat ("I ROWBOAT") may be a reference to the movie I, Robot and/or the collection of short stories of the same name by Isaac Asimov. * WX-78's quote when riding a Wave, "01010111 01000101 01000101", is binary (a.k.a. base 2) representations of numbers 87, 69, 69. These numbers in turn correspond to ASCII character codes W, E, E. Therefore, their quote simply reads "WEE" in binary. Binary numeric system and the ASCII codes are used in computer systems. * WX-78's quote for Star-Sky while Hutch is dead ("ONE FISH, TWO FISH. RED FISH, DEAD FISH.") is a reference to the book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish by Dr. Seuss. * WX-78's quote for the inactive Ancient Gateway, "ERROR 502", is a reference to the bad gateway server error in HTTP status codes. * Their reaction to a repaired Moon Stone ("MOONBASE. AAAAA. MOONBASE!") may be a reference to "Moonbase Alpha provides a realistic simulation of life on a natural satellite", a video compilation of the text-to-speech chat in the video game Moonbase Alpha. * WX-78's quote for the Knight trinket ("THE ONLY WINNING MOVE IS NOT TO PLAY") is a reference to the film WarGames. * Their quote for a Dark Sword ("HACK THE PLANET") is a reference to the film Hackers. * WX-78's quote for Logs ("LOG(1) = 0") is a reference to a logarithmic rule. "Log" is short for logarithm, which is the inverse of an exponent. Log(1) = 0 is equivalent to saying that 100 = 1. Essentially, it means that any number to the power of zero equals one.http://www.mclph.umn.edu/mathrefresh/logs3.html * Their quote for a repaired Knight Marble Sculpture ("") is a reference to Hypertext Markup Language, or HTML. It is the closing tag for the element, which defines the title of a webpage. * Their quote for Marble Sculptures shaking on a full or new moon ("FREE HIM!!") may be a reference to a meme in which an image of a Pikachu figure (a character from the Pokemon franchise) encased in a plastic ball is accompanied by the text "free him". * The quote for burnt Trees ("I WIN. GOOD.") may be a reference to Street Fighter II, in which the announcer will say "You win! Perfect!" when the player wins a fight. * WX-78's quote for the Pugalisk ("ERROR. MALWARE DETECTED") might be a reference to a "computer worm", a type of malware. References Category:Character Quotes